Creador de Inmortales
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai & Rei] Habría posibilidad de crear con tus manos algo por el cual te acabes enamorando? Deja tu obra para la posteridad... y entrega tu corazón al original [Yaoi, AU][Y EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO FINAL!]
1. Chapter 1

**Creador de inmortales – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes**: _Kai & Rei_

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, AU_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben_

**Consideraciones Generales: **_Hola, lectores y lectoras! Aquí les traigo más otro fic, un Kai/Rei para variar... y también para variar, una temática original, como siempre, jejeje! Espero que les guste, porque aqui va apenas el comienzo. _

* * *

Leves golpecitos en la puerta hicieron a Rei abrir la puerta, en medio a todo aquel desabarajuste. Se restregó las manos rápidamente en los pantalones antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, y hallarse frente a un corpulento hombre, rayando probablemente los cincuenta y tantos años, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, con una incipiente calvicie en la coronilla y un alfiler de zafiros engastados en oro prendido con cuidado en su pecho. Dicho individuo apretó con firmeza la mano que Rei le ofreció, antes que el oriental se hiciera a un lado y dejara paso al hombre, el cual con cierta indecisión avanzó en la semi-penumbrosa sala, cubierta de un fino polvillo blanquecino y de sacos de arpillera apilonados al acaso, hasta alcanzar la ventana más cercana. 

- .¿Y después, Rei, está lista?. – indagó el hombre, con voz firme.

- Ciertamente, señor Willersinn… de acuerdo con los plazos estipulados, en once días estaría lista – señaló el chino, con expresión complacida – apenas falta la otra mitad del dinero acordado – agregó.

- Hmmm… claro, claro, pero antes desearía verla – contestó Willersinn, meneando la cabeza como intentando hallar algo perdido - .¿Dónde está?.

- En la otra sala, aunque no puede llevársela hoy mismo, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana – explicó Rei – no está muy seca.

El ojidorado hizo ademán de apartar algunos utensilios desperdigados en el suelo para dar paso al hombre, ingresaron dentro de otra sala mejor iluminada; en dicha sala, estaba una estructura confusa que se erguía a un metro y cincuenta del suelo, envuelto en arpilleras y paños rasgados y atados con una cuerda. Con un estilete Rei despedazó las cuerdas, dejando que se escurriera la cubierta hasta dejar a la vista una estatua hecha de yeso, cuya blancura era más resaltada por la fuerte iluminación.

- Es hermosa – sentenció Willersinn, pasmado.

La perspicaz mirada del señor Willersinn recorrió la obra, fascinado con las formas que veía. Las perfectas proporciones anatómicas convertían aquella estatua en una de sus obras maestras, con la precisión milimétrica de un arquitecto y la pureza de un artista había conseguido plasmar en la pasta de yeso las primorosas formas femeninas; era un desnudo impresionante, cuyas formas tenían la incuestionable voluptuosidad que caracterizaba sus piezas y era el sello de sus creaciones, por ello tan solicitados y tan aclamados por sus coleccionadores. Los dedos del individuo fueron recorriendo con presteza por toda la superficie de la figura, iniciando del torso y dirigiéndose hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el ombligo, momento en el cual levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y hurgó en sus bolsillos.

- Es mucho más de lo que esperaba – señaló el hombre – por ello creo que agregaré veinticinco por ciento sobre el monto combinado – certificó, sacando un abultado fajo de billetes.

Rei hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de ver a tres hombres ingresando a su habitación, vestidos de azul y con el monograma de una conocida empresa de transportes bordada en el bolsillo de la camisa, los cuales sujetaron la estatua nuevamente cubierta por las arpilleras y con todo el cuidado fueron bajando las escaleras, acompañados por más otro cliente satisfecho por la habilidad de Rei.

Desde algún tiempo atrás, el chino se dedicaba exclusivamente a crear modelos en tamaño natural moldeados en yeso, material fácil de trabajar y que poseía una gran maleabilidad haciendo posible correcciones y perfeccionamientos. Los pedidos a principio no se sucedían con tanta frecuencia, pero después de algunos encargos fue haciéndose conocido principalmente por el hecho de que sus clientes siempre eran personas de elevada posición social y que exhibían orgullosamente sus obras en los corredores o salas de sus residencias, tanto más si habían allí reuniones sociales. Lo que obtenía con la construcción de uno de ellos era suficiente para mantenerse durante casi todo un mes, si bien a veces no llegaba pedidos con la regularidad que él esperaba.

Tomando una escoba se puso a barrer afanosamente el aposento, retirando los fragmentos resecados de yeso que se esparcían en el suelo, deteniéndose en ocasiones cuando la fina polvareda que levantaba irritaba su nariz, provocándole estornudos. Después de la limpieza se encargó de organizar algunos de los sacos de yeso que habían llegado esos días, al tiempo que meditaba sobre el reciente modelo hecho, vaya que había sido difícil complacer aquel excéntrico cliente; tuvo que refundir el yeso tres veces antes que saliera al gusto del señor Willersinn, y en la segunda vez ya estaba dándole los retoques finales cuando él llegó y ordenó que todo volviera a hacerse del comienzo, para consternación del chino. La idea de proporcionalidad que aquel millonario poseía era bastante divergente con la que Rei tenía, que era basado en proporciones geométricas harmónicas, sin embargo el otro insistía en que debía ser de una forma un tanto raro para el oriental, de lo cual pudo suponer que en realidad estaba tratando de reproducir el modelo de alguien que aquel individuo conociera. De todas formas, habría sido infinitamente más fácil que trajiera a la mujer en cuestión a su oficina para tener certeza de su trabajo; en su vida había hecho muchas reproducciones de personas, tanto vestidas como en paños menores, lo cual no lo afectaba mínimamente, conservando siempre el ojo avizor del arte.

Luego de dejar todo ordenado, se disponía tomar su abrigo, en vista que una fina llovizna acompañada de un incómodo viento frío se hacían presentes a esa hora de la tarde, cuando la puerta sonó algunas veces. "_Deberías leer la placa, tonto_", pensó Rei, refiriéndose a una pequeña plaqueta metálica que estaba en el piso de abajo y que consignaba sus horarios de atención. Se sintió más fastidiado cuando los golpes tomaron más fuerza al cabo de unos segundos, no le dio tiempo de acercarse a la puerta y la impaciente persona del otro lado de la puerta insistía en ser atendida.

Rei tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero ella se abrió sola, dando paso a la persona. Sobresaltado y poniéndose a la defensiva, el ojidorado retrocedió algunos pasos para contemplar la hosca mirada del hombre, cuyos térreas orbes no pudieron menos que intimidarlo; la cabellera bicolor resplandecía en la tenue luz del corredor, repleto de gotículas provenientes de la llovizna, así también como el oscuro sobretodo que lo cubría. Las manos dejaba guardadas en el bolsillo, cosa que Rei prontamente advirtió y le parecieron estar manoseando nerviosamente algún objeto oculto en ellos, a parte de no emitir palabra. "_Nada mejor que un asalto poco antes de cerrar_"meditó fugazmente el chino.

- Supongo que eres Rei, cuyo nombre aparece en la plaqueta – dijo finalmente el individuo, con una voz altiva, aunque susurrante.

- Sí… .¿qué deseas?. – arriesgó a indagar Rei.

- He sabido que trabajas con modelos en yeso, y he venido a hacer pedido de uno de ellos – indicó el sujeto, sacándose las manos del bolsillo.

- Efectivamente - contestó Rei, más tranquilizado - .¿Cómo se llama?.

- Kai Hiwatari – señaló el otro – pagaré muy bien si haces el trabajo bien.

- Bien, señor Hiwatari, .¿sería tan amable de proporcionarme datos sobre…?.

- Dispense el tratamiento de señor – interrumpió Kai – sería apropiado si fueras mi empleado… aunque creo que nunca te dejaría en esa posición – agregó, sonriendo mordazmente.

- .¿Eh?. – señaló Rei, parpadeando confundido.

- Lo que quiero decir es que el modelo será mío – explicó el bicolor – quiero que hagas una reproducción en tamaño natural de mi persona, hasta los mínimos detalles…

- Por supuesto – se apresuró a decir el ojidorado – si fueras tan amable, quisiera que te pongas de pie allí para tomar unas notas y hacer un diseño aproximado de…

- No quiero que sea aproximado, quiero que sea perfecto – volvió a interrumpir Kai.

- Sí, claro, será _perfecto_ – corrigió Rei, hablando entre dientes y con evidente enfado.

El bicolor subió entonces a un estrado de madera elevado, parándose con naturalidad, mientras el chino esbozaba unas líneas en una hoja de papel prendida a una plancha de madera. .¡Ya bastaba soportar aquel día al señor Willersinn, y justo a la hora de cerrar tenía que aguantar a otro con aires de superioridad!. La expresión nerviosa en el rostro de Rei no se disipaba, sus movimientos rápidos también lo denunciaban. Con sequedad pidió a Kai para levantar un poco los brazos.

- .¿Sabes?. Eres chistoso cuando te pones enfadado – señaló inopinadamente el ojirubí.

- No estoy enfadado, apenas concentrado – respondió Rei, con indiferencia – ahora voltéate un poco.

- Pero sería interesante verte en otra expresión que no sea esa – continuó Kai, obedeciendo la orden – dicen que los artistas hacen mejor sus creaciones cuando están más dispuestos, más atentos…

- Sí, claro, mañana a la mañana posiblemente estaré así, que será cuando comenzaré lo tuyo – dijo Rei, dando a entender que se largaría tan pronto terminara su esbozo.

- Hmmm… .¿Será que ya mencioné que tenía que ser un desnudo?. – preguntó el bicolor, cuya expresión no ocultaba cierta dosis de descaro.

- Eso no es problema – arguyó el chino, sin inmutarse ni levantar la vista del papel – bastará apenas que te tome unas medidas de la cintura, largura de las piernas y…

- Negativo – cortó Kai, con un evidente timbre de victoria en la voz – si va a ser perfecto, no puedes hacerlo através de medidas, tendrás que ver para tener certeza.

El chino paró en seco y levantó la cabeza para contemplar la extraña sonrisilla en los labios de Hiwatari; para consternación mayor del chino, el ruso levantó la mano derecha y deslizándola por el sobretodo fue desprendiendo los botones uno a uno, hasta dejarlo caer en una silla próxima. Los zapatos se sacó con prontitud, mientras que los botones de la camisa también salían de su lugar.

- .¡N-No es necesario que lo hagas!. – exclamó Rei, alarmado.

- .¿Por qué no?. Recuerda que tú eres el artista aquí y que yo pagaré muy bien si lo haces bien.

- P-Pero yo sé cómo trabajar con las medidas y proporciones…

- No me digas que te asustaría ver alguien desnudo – señaló Kai, cuya camisa también fue a parar sobre la silla y se desabrochaba el cinturón – es obvio que ya has visto miles de veces esto.

- Sí, yo sé, pero… lo que quiero decir es que no… - tartamudeaba Rei, quizás petrificado ante la visión de los bien definidos pectorales que exhibía Kai – lo que quiero decir es que es absolutamente innecesario… .¡No necesitas continuar!.

- Oh, diablos, ustedes se pasan años estudiando las peculiaridades del cuerpo humano… .¡nada de lo que verás aquí será desconocido!. – afirmó Kai con voz reanimada, mientras sus impecables pantalones sociales se deslizaban hasta el suelo y él quedaba apenas de bóxers.

- .¡Basta, con esto ya es suficiente!. – exclamó otra vez Rei, agitando las manos.

Pero el bicolor hizo caso omiso a los alaridos de Rei, y con un simples movimiento se despojó de la última pieza de ropa que lo cubría, dejando expuesto todos sus detalles anatómicos debajo de los potentes reflectores del aposento. El estupefacto ojidorado no pudo emitir palabra, tampoco volver a tomar el lápiz con el que diseñaba, aquella visión que estaba teniendo era excesivamente ideal para su cabeza, se resistía a despegar por un segundo los ojos antes de haber, al menos, memorizado todos los pormenores, especialmente ciertas zonas que personalmente lo perturbaban. El bicolor golpeó las manos para hacer salir a Rei de lo que parecía ser un estupor repentino.

- Creo que sería interesante que vuelvas a concentrarte en el diseño – señaló el ruso, sentándose en un banquillo de madera.

Curiosamente, la concentración de Rei instantes antes y después de esa exhibición no parecían ser las mismas. Ahora Kai podía apreciar unos movimientos frenéticos sobre el papel, mientras los labios fruncidos de Rei se esforzaban por ocultar algo, como si quisiera sonreír y se contuviera. El bicolor mostró una expresión complacida, observando que gracias al cuarto estar suficientemente caldeado pudo despojarse de su abrigo, aunque esto iba en segundo plano a favor de que los ávidos y curiosos ojos de Rei paseaban incontestablemente de arriba a abajo en su cuerpo. Volvió a ponerse de pie.

- .¿Podrías… ponerte un poco de costado?. – preguntó Rei con cierto dejo de timidez repentina en la voz.

- Y tú… .¿podrías acercarte?. – dijo Kai utilizando el mismo tono de voz – al final de cuentas, yo no muerdo – señaló.

El chino se rascó brevemente la cabeza y giró un poco el interruptor de luz, dejando más tenue la iluminación, sea lo que fuere que estuviera sintiendo, no iba a permitir a Kai descubrir que sus mejillas parecían estar ardiéndole. Agachó lo suficiente la cabeza y no lo levantó hasta que, con cierta reticencia, se aproximó de Kai y con dos dedos tocó una de sus piernas, para después dar un ligero pellizco, asintiendo luego. El bicolor contempló aquel acto intrigado.

- Hey, .¿qué haces?. – indagó el ruso.

- Estaba… ehm… comprobando la textura – susurró en voz baja Rei, sin levantar la mirada.

- Nunca pensé que eso importara en estatuas que naturalmente serían duras – observó Kai.

Por toda respuesta Rei se mantuvo en silencio, excusándose instantes después para retirarse quién sabe dónde y regresó con el semblante más sereno. Pidió a Kai que volviera a vestirse y el ruso actuó en consecuencia, bajándose luego del estrado.

- Mañana comenzaré este trabajo – anunció Rei, anotando unos números en uno de los bordes del papel – bueno, según mis cálculos, todo va a salir por…

- Eso no importa – mencionó despreocupadamente Kai – concéntrate en hacerlo, después hablamos del valor.

El chino asintió, encaminando luego al bicolor a la puerta, quien con un breve saludo se despidió. Tomaron caminos diferentes, pues Rei cogió su abrigo colgado cerca de la puerta, envolvió cuidadosamente su esbozo en un trozo de plástico para no mojarse en la llovizna y aseguró la puerta con la llave, deteniéndose a mirar el costoso automóvil al cual Kai había subido y arrancado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Unas cuadras más adelante estaba el minúsculo departamento que Rei compartía. La definición exacta era compartir, pues el otro propietario del lugar era un minino que atendía por el nombre de Sheng, un gato escurridizo, blanco con algunas motas negras en el pecho y en medio de la cabeza triangular, de oídos atentos, orbes amarillo pálido y ronroneo condescendiente. Rei lo acarició al abrir la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al refrigerador; sacó un trozo de pescado y depositó en el tazón del animal, mientras ponía otro plato dentro del microondas, programándolo. El tiempo que esperaba a que su cena estuviera lista utilizó sentándose en el sillón reclinable ubicado a un costado de su cocina, lugar donde el gato también quiso acomodarse, pero Rei lo tomó en manos y lo depositó en el suelo.

- Ahora no, Sheng – dijo Rei, desenvolviendo unas hojas de papel – hay mucho trabajo aún para hacer – agregó, sonriendo al ver de nuevo sus esbozos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el potente ronquido del motor era la señal que Kai Hiwatari estaba pasando. Con las ventanillas cerradas no podía escuchar el rugido que su última adquisición hacía, e iba escuchando el equipo estereofónico de alta fidelidad instalado en el interior. Conduciendo por silenciosas y despobladas alamedas levantaba remolinos de amarillentas hojas caídas, desviándose poco después para tomar una intersección ladeada por pinares inmensos y de aspecto escabroso, exhalando su silvestre aroma. Al final del trayecto llegó a un inmenso y tranquilo lago, frente al cual se detuvo; dejó los reflectores prendidos, bajó del automóvil y se encaminó a una pasarela de troncos muy vieja, se acomodó sobre uno de los travesaños y de allí pudo contemplar las diáfanas luces de la ciudad.

_Continua...  
_

* * *

_Y hasta aqui el primer capítulo. Digamos que el bicolor se sintió demasiado a gusto enfrente a Rei para estas exhibiciones, no? Es digno de compasión el neko, quien tendrá que trabajar sin distraerse demasiado por los próximos capis, eh? Jejeje! Bien, espero vuestras opiniones, y hasta la próxima!  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Creador De Inmortales - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

Hasta bien pasada la medianoche, el chino no había dormido. Solamente se concentraba en el esbozo que había hecho, con rasgos rápidos y precisos, e intentaba reproducir los mínimos detalles que su nerviosismo no le permitió en el momento. Como auxiliar contaba con su memoria fotográfica, la cual sí había grabado los mínimos detalles, lo utilizaba para trazar con cuidado todas las líneas que fueran pertinentes; quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado, principalmente cuando trazó las líneas de proporción utilizados para verificar la simetria de la figura, y encontró desvíos insignificantes, era en verdad un modelo intachable. "_Es todo un monumento a la lujuria_", pensó consigo mismo el ojidorado, sonriendo al contemplar su trabajo en el papel, sombreado de gris en ciertas partes para indicar presencia de resalte, mientras acariciaba a su minino que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. 

Durmió espléndidamente bien, debido en parte a que siguió trabajando mentalmente en su boceto mismo en sueños; despertó casi riendo, nunca antes se preocupó tanto por un trabajo así. En realidad, no era preocupación lo que sentía, más precisamente una absorción por su trabajo, repitió cuentas de cabeza un centenar de veces y no llegaba a convencerse de que el problema de las medidas estaban todos correctos. Sin embargo, había ciertos momentos donde se apoderaba de él una especie de ansiedad, como si no tuviera certeza de que saldría conforme lo planeado, mismo sabiendo que tenía una vasta experiencia y que este no sería su primer trabajo. Eso se puso manifiesto cuando llegó a su oficina y miró detenidamente algunos sacos de yeso apilonados en un rincón, el momento de la verdad comenzaría tan pronto echara agua encima de ellos para formar la pasta.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, un fornido agente abrió la puerta de un automóvil que se detuvo frente a un inmenso edificio y de su interior salió Kai, con paso ágil, subió las escaleras de mármol salteándose las gradas. Su adusta expresión fue notada por el portero del edificio, el cual al pasar el bicolor habló brevemente por su comunicador; acompañado por un pequeño grupo de hombres vestidos como él, entraron al ascensor. Kai sacó discretamente un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco y se lo pasó por la frente, si había cosa que más odiaba en el mundo era encerrarse en espacios tan diminutos y con tanta gente encima, pero tenía que soportar la molestia antes que subir nueve tramos de escaleras para alcanzar la sala en cuestión. El ascensor se detuvo algunos minutos después, y todos doblaron por la izquierda hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta, ingresaron en conjunto. Dentro de la sala, una inmensa mesa de cristal oscuro cubierto de rimeros de papeles ordenados ocupaba el centro del aposento, y a su alrededor estaban varios otros hombres, de aspecto también serio, portadores tanto de costosos portafolios o de computadoras portátiles, donde manejaban gráficos complejos. Una de las mitades de la mesa la ocupaban la junta directiva de su empresa, mientras que en la otra estaban los representantes de los portadores de acciones. Aquella era una asamblea de accionarios.

– Buenos días, señor Hiwatari – dijo uno de los hombres, sin el menor asomo de emoción en la voz – haga la gentileza de sentarse.

El bicolor accedió, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago pero después de echar una ojeada rápida a algunos gráficos que después quedaron a sus espaldas quedó más tranquilizado.

– Hoy tenemos repartija anual – comentó uno de los representantes de acciones, sonriendo de forma a amenizar la fría reunión.

– Es precisamente de eso lo que hablaremos – terció otro de la junta directiva – como el señor Hiwatari ya está presente, podemos dar comienzo a la asamblea.

– Como portador del cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones de la compañía y presidente de la misma, declaro abierta la sesión – agregó Kai.

– Tenemos datos bastante completos acerca de las utilidades anuales de la empresa, en base a los cuales me atrevo a decir que este año hubo crecimiento – anunció el presidente de la junta.

– La cotización de nuestras acciones, emitidas seis meses atrás, fueron vendidas al alcanzar ciento diez puntos en la bolsa de valores, cuando el máximo de mercado fue ciento diecinueve puntos – secundó otro miembro, subrayando algo en un papel.

– Gracias al capital que ha ingresado hemos podido hacer una modernización absoluta en nuestra empresa, tuvimos un aumento en nuestras utilidades de aproximadamente veinte por ciento – agregó otro más.

– La ampliación y optimización de nuestras sucursales tuvo un efecto contundente en nuestros adversarios – mencionó el último de la mesa.

Ante tales palabras los representantes de los accionistas se deshacían en sonrisas, aquello que decían era fabuloso, pero Kai entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño; aquel palabrerío le daba la nítida impresión de que habían aprendido de memoria todo su discurso, sintió una furia interior, todos los subordinados eran iguales… daban mil rodeos para ocultar una realidad mala, resultado de su incompetencia; usaban de aquellas adornadas frases para restar importancia al hecho que en breve contarían y para acalmar los ánimos de los accionistas.

– Pero como accionista mayoritario, debí recibir el anuncio de las utilidades de la empresa antes de la asamblea – dijo Kai en tono seco, forzando a la junta a saltar todos los formulismos e ir directo al grano.

– Bien, a eso íbamos… - señaló el presidente de la junta, con un tono más conciliador – se trata que… que la empresa ha producido todas esas utilidades, los cuales fueron reinvertidos en materiales cuando hubo la ampliación de la casa central y… nuevas acciones fueron emitidas, adquiridas cuando estaba a ciento quince…

– .¿Q-Qué significa todo eso?. – preguntó uno de los representantes de los accionistas, parpadeando confundido.

– .¿Quiere decir que existe el dinero, pero está _circulando_?. – exclamó Kai, evidentemente furioso.

– Ehm… p-pero señor Hiwatari, hace tres meses…

– .¿Pero qué diablos han hecho ustedes, manada de ineptos?. – gritó el bicolor, levantándose de la silla – en la asamblea de accionistas, las utilidades debían estar en el Banco, .¡no _circulando_!.¡Y para colmo han hecho emisión de acciones sin mi consentimiento!. ¡Ustedes son unos irresponsables!. – exclamó, apuntando ferozmente a la junta.

– P-por favor, señor Hiwatari, no debe alterarse por…

– .¿No debo alterarme por qué, eh?. ¡Lo único que ustedes tienen para decir aquí es que no tienen el dinero para entregar a estos caballeros!. ¿Qué les parece si se dejan de su maldito discurso y dicen la verdad en pocas palabras?. – añadió un exaltado Kai, golpeando la mesa y estremeciendo los vasos apoyados en ella.

– Señor, precisamente por eso y en vista que la asamblea anual vencía hoy sin las utilidades, decidimos marcar una para dentro de seis meses y…

– .¡Fin de la sesión!. – dijo el ruso con voz fuerte.

La junta directiva quedó petrificada, sin emitir una palabra más, mientras que las sonrisas de los representantes de accionistas se desvanecieron. El bicolor hizo un enérgico gesto, indicando a la junta para retirarse; los hombres parecían tener una especial ansiedad para salir de la sala primero que los otros, y sin decir nada se fueron. Los confundidos representantes que allí quedaron parecían estar aguardando una explicación más específica para su situación financiera, además de que la conducta de Kai les renovó un poco la esperanza.

– Como los caballeros han escuchado, las utilidades están circulantes y la emisión de acciones ha desregulado el calendario de asambleas – dijo Kai con voz firme – por lo tanto, se hará un esfuerzo para retirar el circulante suficiente y se celebrará nueva asamblea dentro de tres meses, sin falta. La junta directiva hará el esfuerzo necesario… no me refiero a estos, me refiero a la nueva junta que contrataré – finalizó.

Uno por uno fueron retirándose, al menos no todo estaba perdido y habría forma de recuperarse, hablaban en voz baja mientras se dirigían por el corredor directo al ascensor. El único que permaneció en la sala fue Kai, quien se derrumbó en la silla y se frotó las sienes. Sentía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando se exaltaba demasiado y no parecía haber remedio para eso. Levantó el auricular de un teléfono ubicado a un costado de la sala.

– Traigan al vicepresidente de la empresa en la sala de reuniones, .¡ahora!.

El hombre se tardó menos de cinco minutos en aparecer frente a Hiwatari, ya estaba preparado para cualquier perorata que el bicolor le soltara y repitió mentalmente algunas frases de efecto en el trayecto del ascensor, en caso que necesitara aplacar los ánimos de Kai en algún momento.

– Encárguese de la empresa por algún tiempo. No daré un plazo porque quiero que las cosas marchen tan bien que no sea necesario hacer un teatro cuando yo vuelva, los negocios deben trascurrir precisamente igual, conmigo o sin mí dentro de este edificio.

– .¿Piensa usted viajar?. – aventuró a preguntar el vicepresidente.

– Creo que acabé de darle una orden y usted pasó treinta segundos sin cumplirlo – dijo Kai autoritariamente, consultando brevemente su reloj.

El hombre no tuvo otra opción a no ser largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, poniendo punto final al productivo diálogo. Su cabeza aún le martilleaba imperiosamente, Kai contempló al trío de hombres parados afuera, aparentemente esperando órdenes, pero el ruso hizo un gesto con los dedos y los hombres se miraron unos a otros antes de dirigirse al ascensor. Ahora que estaba solo, Kai no titubeó en dar un portazo en el corredor desértico e ir bajando por las escaleras, hasta llegar al estacionamiento, de donde tomó las llaves del guardia y poniendo en reversa salió de allí, mezclándose al intenso tráfico que había en las avenidas a esas horas de la mañana. Aún no era hora del almuerzo.

Conduciendo por las atestadas calles, percibió que no llegaría a ninguna parte si se metía en el embotellamiento, de forma que eludió los otros automóviles tomando un entroncamiento secundario, bastante parecido al paseo de alamedas de la noche anterior, pero este era menos arbolado. No estaba dispuesto a llegar tan temprano a su casa, de forma a que aumentó el volumen de su estereofónico mientras paseaba por las zonas residenciales, hasta que por un error entró en una calle de contramano.

Ni los mejores filósofos y videntes han podido determinar de dónde salen los guardias de tránsito cuando uno comete infracciones en calles perfectamente desiertas, pero el caso es que apareció uno, salido quizá del azul del aire, y vió lo que Kai hizo. El boquiabierto bicolor no sólo bajó la ventanilla, como también soportó un sermón de aquel ser insignificante escudado detrás de una plaqueta metálica y recibió, con los mejores deseos, la boleta de la multa. El humo azulado del escape de la motocicleta del guardia aún no se disipaba mientras el ruso miraba detenidamente aquel trozo de papel que lo tachaba de ser un peligro potencial a los poquísimos seres humanos y mucho menos animales que allí habitaban, y con un gesto enfático se encargó de rasgarlo en dos pedazos.

Salió del automóvil y cerró con violencia la portezuela, lo único que podía hacer allí era respirar profundamente pues soltar unas maldiciones en aquel lugar no surtirían efecto. A tres casas de distancia pudo divisar la oficina donde Rei trabajaba, se encaminó allá y más tranquilizado subió las escaleras; golpeó rítmicamente la puerta.

– .¡Oh!. No esperaba verlo aquí – dijo Rei a modo de saludo, dándole acceso.

– Yo tampoco, pero el caso es que… nada, olvídelo – murmuró Kai – y después, .¿cómo va la estatua?.

– Ni la planta de los pies no están listos – explicó Rei, sonriendo – llevo toda una mañana apenas en la mezcla y el amasado, es una tarea muy complicada. Vamos, tome asiento – añadió, sacudiendo un viejo sofá marrón oscuro del polvo blanco que parecía cubrir todo.

– .¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará para terminar?. – preguntó Kai, arrellanándose en el cómodo sofá como nunca antes se permitió en cualquier reunión de negocios.

– Es difícil decírselo, quizá una o dos semanas, podría ser rápido puesto que no tengo otro pedido por ahora, pero también algo demorado puesto que usted tiene muchos detalles – explicó el ojidorado, tomando una pala con la cual removía el contenido de una inmensa tina.

– Dispense el _usted_, Rei… dentro de poco tendrás la mano encima de tantos detalles míos que para entonces ya me habrás conocido mucho más que cualquier persona – bromeó Kai.

El chino se ruborizó notablemente frente a la aseveración del ruso, pero no dijo más nada. Prosiguió con un movimiento en el cual levantaba trozos de la pasta al aire y volvía a colocarlo en la tina, con rapidez y sincronismo, mientras Kai lo observaba interesado. Distraerse de todos sus problemas y estar en ese silencio roto apenas por el eventual ruido metálico de la pala al entrechocarse con el fondo de la tina tenían un efecto medicinal, además de estar cómodamente sentado sin que nadie lo observara era simplemente maravilloso. O sea, había apenas una persona que lo observaba atentamente, aunque lo disimulaba.

– No parece ser una tarea muy difícil esa que haces – mencionó el ruso, apuntando hacia el instrumento metálico en manos de Rei.

– Pues… esta parte específicamente no, pero después de ponerla en el molde y transformarlo en bloque viene la carrera contra el tiempo: no puedes equivocarte una sola vez en las tallas y tienes que apresurarte, no se puede dejar secar por entero, caso contrario se estropea – explicó el ojidorado, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

– Hum… creo saber cómo es eso – dijo Kai, pensativo.

– .¿A qué te dedicas?. – curioseó el chino, intentando hacer más indagaciones acerca de su visitante.

– Trabajo con compra y venta de acciones para mí y para terceros. Es una tarea… cansativa – completó el ruso, observando atentamente los desnudos brazos acanelados de Rei moviéndose incesantemente.

– .¡Me lo imagino!. No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre esas cosas, pero creo que sea bien difícil. De mi parte, esta vida es la que he llevado siempre, y no me ha ido tan mal; en realidad, creo que esta la mejor vida que uno pueda llevar: haciendo lo que uno gusta y en la tranquilidad del… .¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó Rei abruptamente, cruzando la mirada con las orbes del ruso que parecían escrutarlo concentradamente.

– .¡No!.… o sea, en realidad… estaba, estaba… mirando aquellas cosas allí atrás, por la ventana – contestó con rapidez Kai, sorprendido en la inocente tarea de conseguir ver más detalles del tórax de Rei apenas forzando su visión cuando se agachaba y los botones desprendidos de su camisa revelaban algo.

– .¡Ah!. En efecto, ese es el jardín. Mi pequeño paraíso – expuso el ojidorado, sonriendo abiertamente – es donde suelo pasar un tiempo para inspirarme, .¿Te gustaría conocerlo?.

– Sí, claro – contestó Kai, algo indeciso.

Una vieja llave de bronce crujió en la oxidada cerradura, dando paso a un lugar donde la claridad parecía ser menor que la existente en la calle. El ruso quedó algo extrañado con la súbita profusión de colores que lo rodeaba, arriba era cubierto por un tejido de alambres, dándole la configuración de una estufa; para quien estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a las estructuras de concreto y metal, el ruso tuvo la impresión de adentrarse en una densidad selvática, donde canteros, planteras y macetas parecían disputar el lugar para permanecer en aquel caos verdoso, lleno de aromas dulces y silvestres, de flores exhibiendo toda su gala de colores, de la cálida y opresiva humedad que parecía reinar allí. Adelantándose, Rei se abrió paso por un pequeño sendero hecho de piedras brutas, apartando con la mano las exhuberantes hojas de color verde oscuro y haciendo ligeras señas para que Kai lo siguiera, quien avanzaba con cierta dificultad, su olfato quedaba más confundido al no poder reconocer las fragancias que allí gravitaban. Después de unos metros de caminar entre vegetales que con facilidad ultrapasaban su altura encontró a Rei, esperando sobre un área hecho de pequeñas baldosas grises y desgastadas, formando un cuadrado desprovisto de plantas y ubicado en el centro de todo aquel vergel. En uno de las esquinas del piso estaban una mesa y un sillón, ambos de hierro, oxidados por la intemperie.

– Es aquí – declaró Rei, muy ufano – al menos media hora al día vengo aquí para relajarme un poco, quizá inspirarme para algún trabajo difícil.

La gama de colores que Kai percibió en aquel lugar era espantoso. Todas las plantas estaban en flor o con apretados capullos, como si un invisible ser los hubiera sincronizado para que florecieran todos al mismo tiempo; algunos de los pocos que el ruso pudo reconocer eran las rosas, orquídeas, lirios, crisantemos, tulipanes y gérberas, camelias, gardenias, margaritas y claveles. Los reconocía no por el hecho de que hubiera en su jardín, pero apenas porque pasaba diariamente frente a una florería y allí aprendió el nombre de algunos de ellos… Kai meditó sobre su propio jardín, lugar estéril y cubierto por bloques de pizarra, sin una brizna de hierba. Sin fijarse mucho se sentó en el sillón, mirando algunas florecillas de un rosado desvanecido, mientras los perfumes seguían con su despiadado ataque a las narices del ruso.

– Flores de _mei hua_ – explicó Rei antes que el otro preguntara – provienen de ese arbolillo atrás. Lo traje de China – completó, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

– Nunca imaginé que alguien tuviera tantas plantas así – dijo Kai, paseando la mirada por la espesura.

– En realidad, pocas personas lo tienen… me agradan tenerlas, atraen las energías positivas – explicó el chino, dándose media vuelta – bueno, debo ir continuar con lo que hacía, la pasta no puede esperar mucho tiempo. Si te parece bien quédate allí el tiempo que desees, no es ninguna molestia – finalizó, para después perderse entre las plantas.

En el silencio que allí imperaba, interrumpido apenas por el eventual zumbido de los insectos, podía escuchar claramente su respiración. Talvez no sólo su respiración, pero también sus pensamientos; era un lugar agradable, no alcanzaba a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió hacer lo que hacía en aquellos momentos, eso de salirse abruptamente del trabajo e ir a pasear sin rumbo para venir a perderse en un jardín de una exhuberancia bizantina. En aquel jardín Kai encontraba su compañía de siempre, el silencio, pero no siempre era rodeado de aquella profusión de vida que parecía bullir mansamente a su alrededor, donde las hojas se balanceaban con ligereza a la menor brisa, dejando caer unos pétalos amarillentos y atrayendo a las laboriosas abejas en su eterna tarea de recorrer las flores.

Pero él había venido a ver a Rei, también. Antes de haberlo visitado el día anterior, no conocía a nadie que tuviera esa voz extrañamente reconfortante, conciliadora, calmante, que supiera desplegar con tanta naturalidad sus espontáneas sonrisas, que hiciera que las cosas parecieran mucho más fáciles de lo que eran, en resumen, que viviera la vida como la única que era y de la que se pudiera sacar el máximo provecho. Le gustaba oír la voz del chino hablando sobre cualquier cosa... .¿Y por qué era tan reacio a llamarlo por su nombre?. Hasta el momento el ruso no había escuchado ni una sola vez el nombre _Kai_ saliendo de sus labios, vaya que sería hermoso escucharlo pronunciando su nombre... no, no sólo su voz era hermosa, él _entero_ lo era. Obviamente había visto aquel particular rubor en sus mejillas con su comentario talvez algo impertinente, pero bien direccionado, ese era el objetivo; le gustaba mirarlo, observar sus tareas, escrutar y analizar cada detalle de su cuerpo, tan bien definido, harmonioso, de cierta forma incitante. Y excitante. No parecía que tuviera compañía, en lo poco que lo había visto percibió que siempre andaba solo, eso parecía que no lo afectaba. Efectivamente, aquella camisa con unos botones desprendidos al acaso realzaban su simplicidad, su sensual y voluptuosa simplicidad… .¿Por qué no llevarlo a su casa para…?.

– Perdón si he interrumpido algo – escuchó la voz de Rei arrancándole de sus divagaciones – pero se trata que es medio-día y suelo ir a almorzar.

– .¿Ya?. – se sobresaltó Kai, consultando su reloj, le impresionaba que hubiera perdido tanto tiempo en tales divagaciones - .¿Dónde vas a almorzar?.

– En mi casa, pero ahora que pienso bien, recordé que debo pasar por el mercado antes, no hay nada en el refrigerador – repuso Rei con un suspiro.

– No, esta vez no… eres mi invitado para almorzar – repuso Kai, agitando unas llaves en la mano.

– .¡Oh, no!. Por favor, no tienes por qué molestarte…

– Pero yo insisto – volvió a decir Kai – es un restaurante muy bueno, suelo ir con frecuencia allá.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar una invitación así y…

– Rei, estás _intimado_ a acompañarme a ese restaurante – interrumpió el ruso con voz autoritaria y el ceño fruncido.

– Si tanto lo deseas, por mí está bien, Kai – repuso el chino, riendo.

El semblante del ruso, antes rígido, dio lugar a otro confundido, .¡qué momento mágico!. Por fin lo oyó pronunciar su nombre. Deseaba que lo repitiera más veces, de aquella forma tan risueña, como si desde el principio de los tiempos le perteneciera. Esbozó una sonrisa a su vez, permitiéndose una familiaridad que no alcanzaba a recordar a quién había otorgado antes, salieron del jardín y Kai esperó con el motor en marcha en la calle, mientras Rei cerraba la puerta. Todos aquellos instrumentos y accesorios en el interior del automóvil sorprendieron un poco al ojidorado, pero él, más que nadie, sentía una ligera tensión por estar sentado precisamente al lado de quien no le permitía pensar con tanta corrección y castidad ese día. Dejó a Kai en el jardín mientras terminaba la tarea de amasar la pasta y de colocarlo en el molde de madera, en forma de bloque, pero no dejaba de imaginar cosas; aquella reproducción tenía que salir impecable, nada de errores, tenía que concentrarse, no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, seguir las proporciones, mantener estrictamente la visión artística… en medio de aquellos atropellados pensamientos, hundió dos veces la mano en el yeso que pretendía alisar dentro del molde, manchándose de blanco el antebrazo, maldijo en voz baja mientras se lavaba, pero lo que había visto el día anterior ocupaba su mente. Si no fuera porque ese era su trabajo… quizá hubiera pedido a Kai para que se retirara y buscara a otra persona. Definitivamente no estaba buscando alguien que desequilibrara sus sentimientos, pero las circunstancias dictaron que esa persona fuera a golpear su puerta una noche.

– Es aquí – dijo Kai, estacionándose frente a un edificio en cuya fachada se leía "Restaurante Dragón Blanco" escrito en caracteres rojos y dorados. Las persianas de las ventanas eran de bambú y unos farolillos de papel rojo se balanceaban al viento.

De pronto Rei se vio dentro de uno de los más costosos restaurantes de la ciudad. A pesar de ser un establecimiento gerenciado por orientales, la decoración en rojo oscuro y dorado poseían una dudosa procedencia del mismo Oriente, quizá era más proveniente de la fantasía de algún decorador de interiores que de un verdadero chino. El ojidorado se sentía algo incómodo dentro de aquel establecimiento, la clase social de donde provenía no era acostumbrado a vestir traje completo de tres piezas sólo para almorzar, como era el caso de los circunstantes, ni tampoco el kimono ceremonial, como los atendientes del establecimiento. Sin embargo, la mano de Kai encima de su hombro hizo que se dirigieran a una apartada mesa, que curiosamente nadie la ocupaba.

– Guisado de carne de soja, _tofu_ con gengibre, _shoyu_ espeso, _yakisoba_ con menos fideos y más hongos _shitake_ – pidió Kai a la amable atendiente que vino tomar nota de su pedido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que su pedido viniera, servido en bandejas de plata talladas en altorrelieve, en una variedad de tazones pequeños y grandes de fina porcelana blanca; el ruso hizo un gesto con los dedos, a lo cual la empleada desapareció algunos segundos para volver con una bandeja menor de plata en manos, reposando sobre ellos estaban dos pares de palillos.

– Cielos… - musitó Rei, al ver tanta cantidad de manjares frente suyo.

– Ya debes estar más que acostumbrado a comer esto, .¿no?. – preguntó Kai, tomando un cucharón de plata bruñida y sirviendo a Rei.

– En verdad, no. _Yakisoba_ con tantos acompañamientos así no hacen parte de mi dieta regular – respondió el chino, tomando los palillos.

Por toda respuesta Kai asintió, volviendo a quedar en silencio. En vez de apreciar esos raros manjares que no siempre tenía la oportunidad, Rei contemplaba fijamente a Kai, quien con habilidad sujetaba los fideos con los palillos, procediendo después a tomar trozos del _tofu_ y remojar en la salsa de soja, con estudiados movimientos. Lo que comenzó en Rei como una gran sonrisa se transformó en algo que acabó por hacerlo arquear las cejas y enrojecer notablemente su rostro, en la clara señal de alguien conteniendo la risa en un lugar inadecuado para tal. Kai levantó la mirada.

– .¿Qué te da risa?. – preguntó el ruso, con expresión interrogante.

– Nada… - susurró el chino por toda respuesta, la luz que entraba por las ventanas frente a él se reflejaban por sus orbes, haciendo que Kai se viera en ellos

– .¿Dejé caer algo?. – volvió a indagar el ruso, mirándose atentamente la camisa.

– No es eso… es que me parece chistoso verte comiendo con esos palillos – contestó el ojidorado, señalando los que tenía en las manos – es más fácil con un tenedor.

– A mí no me parece tan difícil – señaló Kai – es más, si no fuera así, se pierde algo de la esencia de la cosa… así como, por ejemplo, no tendría sentido hacer estatuas sin ver lo que realmente va a constituir el modelo, .¿no es cierto?. Los detalles son importantes – enfatizó Kai.

– Eh, sí – asintió Rei, visiblemente perturbado. En la pausa que tardó para tragar lo que se llevó en la boca preguntó – Kai, .¿tienes alguien que… ames?.

– .¿Por qué preguntas eso?. – cuestionó a su vez el bicolor, levantando con rapidez la cabeza.

– Es que… bueno, sé que no es de mi cuenta… apenas pienso que es una pregunta como cualquiera, .¿no?. – dijo Rei atropelladamente – lo siento.

– Por el momento, no – contestó Kai, su mirada rubí obligaba Rei a bajar la vista – pero estoy abierto a propuestas interesantes – completó, guiñándole un ojo.

– Sí, por qué no… supongo que debes recibir centenas de propuestas interesantes todos los días – agregó el ojidorado, revolviendo nerviosamente su comida.

– Talvez, pero no me suelen llegar porque muy pocas personas saben dónde vivo. En cambio, me gusta mirar por donde voy, se encuentran personas interesantes.

– .¿Tienes alguna preferencia?.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Me gustan personas que sean opuestas en varias cosas. Prefiero personas más extrovertidas, serenas, con cierta sensibilidad artística, simples en su forma de vivir… amantes extremos y, para completar… que deseen ser abrazadas después de haber hecho el amor – finalizó en voz baja.

La mirada desorbitada y las mejillas sonrojadas en el chino fueron toda la confirmación que Kai deseaba. Una leve sonrisa se presentó en los labios del bicolor, que no desapareció mientras Rei concluía su almuerzo precipitadamente. El chino comenzó a pensar en la verdadera impertinencia que a veces resultaban sus preguntas, .¡lo que Kai había dicho era algo que no le interesaba en absoluto!. Llegó a hacer votos de que no pensaría en absolutamente nada de eso hasta llegar a salvo en su departamento. Después de terminado, el ruso consultó la cuenta con rostro impasible y extendió su tarjeta de crédito, el funcionario encargado de las cuentas se dirigió al balcón.

– La cuenta debe estar…

– No te preocupes por ella – cortó Kai – ya has pagado con creces, sólo por el hecho de estar aquí – agregó, sonriendo.

El encargado volvió con la tarjeta de crédito, depositó sobre la mesa y en un pequeño tazón colocó dos bizcochos.

– Ahora es el momento de los bizcochos de la suerte – señaló Kai, tomando uno de ellos y rompiéndolo – el otro es para ti.

– Ahm… - balbuceó Rei, suficientemente consternado, tomó el otro y sacó el papelillo – bueno, .¿qué dice el tuyo?.

– En el mío dice… _tu vida hará sentido cuando lo veas por el prisma de la noble persona que ames_ – recitó Kai – hum, interesante, .¿Y el tuyo?.

– Dice… _por más admirable que sea la reproducción, dedica tus atenciones al original_ – mencionó Rei, apenado.

– Vaya, vaya… creo que ha acertado, hablando de reproducciones y tú siendo escultor, es previsible – asintió el bicolor, con la expresión más inocente posible – aunque cualquiera sabe que los mensajes son completamente aleatorios, .¿verdad?. alguien debía ser el agraciado.

– Sí… cualquiera lo sabe – agregó Rei pensativamente, no muy convencido que la ley de las probabilidades estuviera dictando que tendría que estar sentado allí, frente a Kai y leyendo semejante frase.

Después de terminar, salieron del establecimiento, eran apenas la una de la tarde. Kai enfiló rumbo a la oficina de Rei, enfrentándose de nuevo con el tránsito congestionado.

– Supongo que debes volver a tu oficina, .¿no?. – preguntó Kai, girando en una esquina.

– En realidad no. Apenas puse la pasta dentro del molde, mañana estará lo suficientemente seco para poder retirarlo y ponerlo de pie – contestó Rei.

– .¿Y después de sacarlo, qué haces con él?. – preguntó el bicolor, repentinamente interesado por su actividad.

– Debe estar entre seco y húmedo, si se endurece completamente la probabilidad de romperse o resquebrajarse es mayor, por eso se trabaja con el bloque algo húmedo. Después lo pongo de pie y voy sacando los trozos mayores con uns instrumento parecido a una cuchara, para delinear el cuerpo, luego con otros instrumentos menores, incluso escalpelos y grabador de punta adiamantada. Para la terminación se usa lijas de grana cada vez más fina.

– Suena interesante… .¿Y si no lo terminas en un día?. – volvió a inquirir Kai.

– Entonces se cubre con un lienzo mojado para que no se reseque, y lo prosigues al día siguiente – contestó el chino.

– Después me certificaré que las medidas del mío están correctas – bromeó el ruso, volviendo a meterse en la avenida central.

– .¿Dónde vas?. – extrañó el ojidorado.

– .¿Tienes algún compromiso ahora?. – interpeló Kai a modo de respuesta.

– No.

– Entonces vamos a pasear un poco, .¿de acuerdo?. – dijo el bicolor, como no aceptando una negativa.

Bruscamente viró en una de las calles, yendo directamente a la salida de la ciudad. La pista asfaltada era larga hasta perderse de vista, en línea recta y poco transitada, Kai pisó el acelerador a fondo. El sorprendido oriental se aferró a su asiento y empalideció cuando el otro comenzó a cambiar las marchas con sorprendente rapidez; pasó de primera marcha a segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta… .¿Desde cuándo los automóviles vienen con sexta marcha?. Tendría que ser algo parecido, pues Rei a duras penas alcanzó a clavar la mirada en el velocímetro, que marcaban impresionantes 240 kilómetros por hora. Y el rostro de Kai… parecía el de un niño ansioso por probar su nuevo juguete, feliz y complacido. Prendió el equipo estereofónico sin disminuir un ápice la velocidad, a veces antojaba que los neumáticos no tocaban muy bien la pista, el paisaje transcurría con aterradora rapidez. Rei estaba más que dispuesto a terminar con esa carrera, pero el miedo le impedía hablar. Se habían alejado bastante de la ciudad, se veía apenas el campo despoblado y unos pocos árboles, quizá fueron unos treinta kilómetros de distancia cuando Kai dio un frenazo, deteniéndose casi instantáneamente. No saldrían muy sanos si no fuera el cinturón de seguridad.

– Por todos los dioses… - balbuceó Rei, respirando agitadamente y frotándose los ojos con vehemencia.

– .¡Eso fue divertido!. – exclamó el ruso, sonriendo.

– Daría cualquier cosa para que volvieras despacio y sin correr tanto – mencionó Rei, contemplando la llanura desierta.

– .¿Cualquier… cosa?. – repitió Kai, con total descaro en el tono de voz.

Al oír eso, Rei levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos rubíes escrutándolo con deseo y una de las sonrisas más torcidas y pervertidas que hubiera conocido. El recelo del oriental se convirtió en un temor patente… .¿Qué cosa puede ser más tonta que salir a pasear con un perfecto desconocido sin conocer sus intenciones y luego dejarse llevar a un lugar despoblado?. Aquella mirada que Kai le lanzaba no parecía tener buenas intenciones, no le costaría nada someterlo en ese lugar donde nadie los molestaría y… mejor no pensaba en eso. Tragó en seco.

– Quiero volver a casa – arriesgó a decir Rei en voz baja.

– Acabas de decirme que darías cualquier cosa por volver en seguridad, entonces… me acompañarás a tomar un helado – arguyó Kai, mientras su anterior expresión sospechosa simplemente se desvanecía.

– .¿Q-Qué?. – tartamudeó Rei, estupefacto con lo que escuchaba.

– Me has dicho que no tienes nada para hacer, y como yo tampoco, entonces haremos eso – concluyó el ruso, dando media vuelta el automóvil y conduciendo en baja velocidad.

Durante todo el trayecto Rei no emitió palabra, ni siquiera podía mirar a Kai. El ruso era muy confuso para el raciocinio del oriental, no parecía tener tanto sentido sus acciones; a veces actuaba como adulto y otras como un niño completamente malcriado, era imprevisible, pero al final de cuentas no había hecho nada que perjudicara u ofendiera a Rei… el chino comenzó a pensar que todo eso no pasaba de cosas de su imaginación, estaba exagerando con respecto a Kai. Mismo así lo admiraba secretamente, a pesar que Kai hubiera querido… no, eso no, juzgar apenas por las expresiones de su rostro era mucha torpeza de su parte. Que haya tenido una mirada pervertida no significaba que fuera un pervertido. Al menos era eso lo que deseaba creer.

Se detuvieron frente a una heladería, muy colorida por cierto. Rei aún estaba completamente perplejo ante las circunstancias, pero acompañó a Kai hasta el establecimiento, donde el ruso no titubeó en pedir dos _sundaes_ triples con jarabe de chocolate, servidos en pesados tazones de vidrio. Kai se sentó frente a Rei en una de las varias mesas de madera que allí habían, cubierto por un mantel de lienzo cuadriculado en blanco y rojo, y sin ninguna ceremonia procedió a engullir el helado. Varios fueron los chicos que se voltearon para ver el extraño par que estaba allí: uno vestido con un serio y costoso traje que aparentaba nunca haber tomado un helado, y otro con manchas blancas de yeso en la ropa, comiéndoselo como si en los próximos segundos hubiera de suceder algún desastre. Kai terminó primero su tazón, dejando que la cuchara cayera dentro con un tintineo metálico.

– Delicioso, delicioso – aprobó el bicolor, relamiéndose.

– Si no lo hubiera visto, no creería – dijo quedamente Rei, comiendo lentamente.

– .¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta sorpresa?. – preguntó Kai, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

– Es que… se me hace todo raro, no estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas sean así. Primero viene un completo desconocido para que le haga un desnudo, luego se pone desnudo frente a mí, después me invita a almorzar, me lleva a un paseo suicida y por último me invita un helado… Algo está equivocado aquí – enfatizó el chino, suspirando.

– Llegará un momento que comprenderás, Rei, pero ahora no todavía, es temprano. Sucede apenas que me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo, y más todavía por el hecho de que estás aquí. A mí me agrada tu compañía, Rei – explicitó el ruso, sin rodeos.

– Pero nosotros mal nos conocemos – objetó el ojidorado.

– Tú eres Rei, y yo Kai. Para comenzar ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, aunque… .¿hay acaso algo que te gustaría que conozca con más antecedencia?. – murmuró Kai, sonriendo y apoyando el mentón sobre las manos cruzadas.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Quizá no haya tenido mucho tiempo para divertirme, al final de cuentas – repuso Rei, echando también la cucharilla dentro del tazón.

Antes que el oriental se moviera, Kai tomó una de las servilletas de papel de un soporte de latón y con todo cuidado se lo pasó por los labios de Rei, cuyas orbes nuevamente demostraron sorpresa; en vez de arrojarlo al bote, Kai dobló dicha servilleta y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco. Más claro, sólo el agua.

– Necesito ir de nuevo a la oficina – anunció precipitadamente el chino, levantándose y saliendo.

– No te preocupes, yo te llevaré – mencionó Kai, dejando unos billetes sobre la barra y caminando acompasadamente.

El trayecto que necesitaron hacer no era largo, cuando Rei se desabrochó con prontitud el cinturón y se retiró del coche Kai abrió la ventana.

– Gracias por la compañía, Rei. Ha sido un _placer_ pasar todo este tiempo contigo – dijo el ruso, haciendo un gesto de despedida con los dedos, luego de lo cual arrancó y se fue.

El boquiabierto ojidorado aguardó en la acera hasta ver el automóvil desaparecer, llegó frente a la puerta e hizo girar la llave en ella. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se arrojó en el sofá, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, todo aquello no podía estar sucediéndole, no quería creer. Lo abrió apenas para ver el inmenso bloque que se iba solidificando, caminó alrededor de él, una avasalladora desesperación se apoderaba de él.

– .¿Por qué, Kai?. ¿Por qué me haces esto?. – gritó en su silenciosa oficina, golpeando con los puños la pared.

* * *

_Y el capi dos hasta aquí... como es un clásico, nuestro bicolor al parecer pretende sacar del quicio a Rei con sus excéntricas ideas, porque el ojidorado está más que confuso, pero en los próximos capis vamos a tener más claro lo que sucede aquí... hablando de otra cosa, Kai ni siquiera parece que tiene intenciones de conquistar a Rei, verdad? xD... Y esperemos que Rei acierte bien las medidas de ciertas cosas que anduvo viendo... Bien, de momento es todo, aguardo vuestras opiniones y hasta pronto!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Creador de Inmortales - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

**Comentarios Generales:**_ Sí, finalmente he actualizado! Espero que les guste este nuevo capi._

* * *

El bloque de yeso había tenido tiempo suficiente para solidificarse por la noche, ayudado por dos calefactores que Rei dejó prendido cerca al molde. A la mañana siguiente el oriental se dirigió a su oficina, la fresca y silenciosa mañana lo tranquilizaba, auxiliaba a su mente a creer que lo sucedido el día anterior no pasaba de una mala ilusión que su mente le jugaba. Dejó la puerta de enfrente cerrada, pero la que daba acceso al jardín permaneció abierta, por ella entraba una agradable corriente de aire fresco; tomó de un cuarto lleno de trastos una barra metálica con un extremo cubierto por un trozo de arpillera, arrojó cerca del molde un bloque de madera y, auxiliado por la barra, hizo una palanca que levantó unos centímetros la barra de yeso. Empujó diestramente algunos trozos de madera que sirvieron de sostén debajo de la barra, teniendo un punto donde meter las manos hizo un considerable esfuerzo para levantar el pesadísimo bloque, hasta dejarlo de pie. Se detuvo unos instantes, jadeante, para después empujarlo con cierta dificultad hasta el centro del aposento. 

Con la ayuda de un destornillador sacó los tornillos del molde de madera, dejando el bloque libre, frotó con un paño algunos puntos que estaban aún húmedos. Encendió un potente reflector que se ubicaba en el techo, mientras de una caja metálica extrajo algunas herramientas. Consultó brevemente la plancha de madera donde estaba sujeto el esbozo de Kai, en todo su despudorado esplendor, y no pudo evitar ciertos pensamientos indecorosos que apartó sacudiéndose la cabeza. Raspó con un cucharón el bloque, verificando su consistencia, estaba a punto para ser trabajado.

.¿Cómo podría trabajar con algo así?., era lo que se preguntaba el ojidorado. Sea lo que fuere salir de aquel bloque, obviamente tendría su particular punto de vista, sería obra de sus manos… y objeto de su deseo. Lo ponía nervioso tener que reproducir a una persona que lo enervaba más todavía cuando lo veía; deseaba que fuera como todos los trabajos anteriores, obra y gracia de cálculos matemáticos, proporciones exactas, mirada indiferentemente profesional, pero no lo era. Tenía que salir de sus dedos aquel individuo desconocido, excéntrico, pero que lo atraía con la fuerza y la persistencia de un imán, tocar la fina textura del yeso parecía tener semejanza con tocar su propia piel, con lo que serían sus piernas aquí y sus brazos allí, esperando apenas que algunos trozos de yeso que lo recubrían cayeran y revelaran lo que allí se escondía. Al cabo de unas horas echó al suelo montones de yeso pulverizado, dando al anterior bloque prismático una tosca configuración de una persona cuyos brazos estaban apoyados sobre la cintura, la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia la derecha, de acuerdo a minúsculos puntos que había señalado con un lápiz rojo, para tener mejor perspectiva de ciertos detalles.

Largó la cuchara en el suelo, un tercio de su tarea estaba completo. Los otros dos tercios eran los más complicados y demorados del proceso, que serían delinear con toda perfección los mínimos detalles anatómicos y después lijarlo hasta que desaparecer todas las asperezas y darle una textura absolutamente lisa. Podía ver ya casi a Kai en medio de aquellas melladuras redondeadas que aparecían sobre el yeso, esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que con el mismo lápiz trazaba unas líneas delgadas en lo que serían sus brazos y piernas, marcando ciertos grupos donde debería trabajar, pasó luego hacia su abdomen, hasta dar con aquello entre sus piernas… bueno, esa parte aún podía esperar, había mucho aún para hacer.

Ya era mediodía cuando llegó a ese punto. Con un suspiro se acomodó sobre el sofá, destapando unos envases donde siempre acostumbraba traer su almuerzo, hecho de antemano en su casa y que, como siempre, estaba frío. Comía silenciosamente, ese día el silencio que tanto le agradaba parecía un tanto opresivo, como si deseara tener a alguien allí para conversar; también sentía una especie de soledad, parecía no haber nadie en centenas de kilómetros a su alrededor, miró repetidas veces hacia la ventana, aguardando algunos raros movimientos que allí sucedían.

Le dolía un poco los brazos, por lo tanto decidió darse un descanso antes de retomar su trabajo. Se arrellanó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y respirando quedamente, dejaba su imaginación divagando con libertad, quizá dormirse media hora no sería tan perjudicial; lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese entonces era su trabajo, más que nada, pero ya lo veía casi terminado, cosa que sucedería en días, semanas… se deslizó en las brumas de la inconsciencia.

Llegaba a ser impresionante cómo veía tan bien ahora la estatua, no faltaba más nada que ciertos detalles en el rostro, era la reproducción fiel de sus esbozos. Se alejó unos pasos, lo emocionaba ver cómo aquello había salido tan perfecto, con tantos detalles que fácilmente se podría confundir con el original; pero algo dentro de la fría imagen palpitaba, con la intensidad del fluido sanguíneo, dejando su pétreo cutis tibio, con la suavidad de la tierna constitución humana, sus orbes apagadas adquirían reflejos térreos, vivos, incandescentes, sometedores. Toda su creación iba recibiendo algo que sus manos no podrían conferir a imágenes, dotando de vitalidad al inerte objeto, que ahora exhibía una respiración pausada. Nada más en esa estructura crujía en la inminencia de la fractura, pero era dotado de movimientos naturales, y aquellos ojos rubíes ahora lo miraban, con una mezcla de ternura y gratitud, a él, su maestro, su creador, su dueño… lo había creado como quería, y sabía lo que esperaba de él.

Y la criatura recién construida se acercó a Rei, sin emitir palabra, abrazándolo con los mismos brazos torneados que el oriental lo había dotado, pero sin la dureza fría del yeso, apenas con el delicioso calor que ahora emanaba. Dentro del pecho Rei podía escuchar un palpitar, algo allí dentro pulsaba, no recordaba haber tallado nada en ese lugar, pero no le importaba. Acarició toda su espalda descubierta, lo había hecho desnudo y así lo tenía, sintiendo los dedos de Kai explorándolo por bajo de su camisa, no eran más los frágiles dedos de yeso que fabricó. Acercó sus labios a los de Kai, besándolos con avidez, asfixiándose, mientras su creación apenas hacía débiles intentos por detener su ansiedad, aunque también lo correspondía. Sus labios también eran llenos de vida, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que de ellos extraía, y que con todo derecho le pertenecía.

Con presteza pasó de la boca de Kai en dirección a su cuello, dejando rastros rojizos y que hacían gemir a Kai, como si Rei deseara comprobar que todo su cuerpo hubiera tomado características humanas. El bicolor tomó con fuerza del mentón al chino, esbozando una sonrisa parecida a la que vio cuando fueron de paseo por la carretera, deteniendo al oriental en su incursión. Rei parpadeó confundido, pero luego entendió que su obra, más que nadie, sabría qué hacer. Lentamente Kai se agachó, deslizando sus manos sobre el tórax de Rei, hasta detenerse en sus entrepiernas. Con un movimiento lento bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, introduciendo allí sus dedos y apoderándose de su palpitante órgano, mirando fijamente las doradas y turbias orbes de Rei antes de dar un ávido lengüetazo sobre su miembro, arrancando un suspiro del oriental. Finalmente introdujo todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle en su boca, en una secuencia de movimientos que enloquecían a Rei de placer. Si lugar a dudas, su maravillosa creación lo complacía deliciosamente; acariciaba su cabellera bicolor complacido, gimiendo ahogadamente en su éxtasis, mientras las succiones que Kai le proporcionaba lo estremecían de gusto. La devastadora sensación que antecede el orgasmo ahora era clarísima, pero Rei decidió que no intentaría prolongar más nada, apenas daría libertad a que su organismo lo sacudiera con las más sublimes sensaciones, derramándose pródigamente mientras gemiría con ardor…

– .¿Hay alguien allí?.

Con un sobresalto Rei despertó de su sueño. Jadeaba mucho y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Sueño… nada había pasado de ser un sueño, interrumpido por algún impertinente del otro lado de la puerta, pero que había sido tremendamente real. Sonrió y suspiró complacido, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que no tenía sueños tan endiabladamente eróticos. Dejó que el individuo del otro lado de la puerta tocara más una vez antes de levantarse indolentemente, restregándose los ojos, lamentaba no haber podido concluir su sueño. Bajó la mirada para tomar el pomo de la puerta, y fue cuando vio…

– .¿Pero qué diablos…?

Abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, viendo una mancha bastante grande en las entrepiernas de sus pantalones, resultante de su relación onírica con Kai. Enmudeció ante tal descubrimiento, ahora urgía más que nada cambiarse de ropa, .¡y eso que por poco no abrió la puerta en ese estado!. Pero lo que más lo heló fue que, por la mirilla de la puerta, divisó a Kai aguardando. Con torpes movimientos echó el seguro en la puerta, tartamudeando con ahogada voz:

– Y-Ya en seguida, Kai… espera un m-momento…

Muy apenado entró en el cuarto de baño, sacándose prontamente los pantalones y la ropa interior y poniéndose otros, que siempre traía consigo cuando no deseaba ir a su casa para ducharse. Apresuradamente se ajustó el cinturón antes de abrir la puerta.

– Hola, Rei. Veo que estás ocupado en alguna actividad intensa – observó Kai, al notar las mejillas sonrojadas del chino.

– N-No precisamente. Bien, pasa… .¿Qué te trae por aquí?. – dijo atropelladamente Rei.

– Nada en especial. Apenas que aquí es silencioso y nadie me molesta, espero que yo tampoco te moleste aquí con mi presencia – señaló Kai.

– En absoluto. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, yo… estaba precisamente trabajando con esto – replicó Rei, señalando la estructura en medio de la sala.

– Parece imponente – sugirió Kai, dándose vuelta por la estructura y mirándolo de arriba abajo – espero que no pongas una hoja de parra aquí para rematar la obra – señaló en tono de broma, apuntando a las entrepiernas de la estatua.

El chino sonrió, rascándose confundido la cabeza más por las circunstancias que pasó minutos antes que por su comentario. El bicolor traía en sus manos unas cuantas revistas algo gruesas; se acomodó en el sofá y, poniéndolos en su regazo, abrió una de ellas, era una publicación muy seria de negocios.

El chino, por su parte, siguió trabajando con su imagen, utilizando ahora una pequeña espátula de punta redondeada, cuyo fin era disminuir las grandes melladuras que se veían por toda la estructura. Estaba raspando pacientemente cuando, de reojo, curioseó lo que Kai leía. La revista en sus manos tenía unos gráficos y números en la portadilla, aunque en su regazo pudo distinguir, mismo estando al revés, una revista cuya capa parecía decir "_Handsome Mens Today_", acompañado de… .¡la fotografía de un modelo masculino desnudo!. Pasmado, Rei se detuvo en su tarea unos segundos, focalizando mejor lo que miraba, no podía creer que era aquello mismo que veía. Un poco alterado por el descubrimiento desvió la mirada, intentando concentrarse más en su trabajo.

Kai sostenía con parsimonia el último número de la edición del "_Business Magazine_", frente a sus ojos desfilaban una montaña de números y porcentajes pero él no lograba prestar atención a ninguno de esos datos. Escudado detrás de la publicación, tenía ojos apenas para dirigírselos a Rei, nunca se había encontrado en posición más cómoda de contemplarlo sin que eso se evidenciara tanto; por un instante vio el oriental sonrojándose un poco, .¿habría visto la revista que tenía sobre las piernas?. Si no fuera por ese motivo, entonces no conseguía deducirlo. Aquellas orbes doradas lo fascinaban, ocupadas en que su trabajo saliera bien, poseía unos extraños visos de ingenuidad que cruzaban de largo sus iris, harmónico como todo el resto… .¡qué no daría por acercarse y, con sus dedos, cerrar lentamente sus párpados para después depositar en cada uno de ellos sus besos tan desacostumbrados a la calidez del cutis de la persona que amaba y que correspondía con tanto afecto!. Cerró la revista y tomó la otra, en cuya portada aparecía un individuo de condición física envidiable y en paños menores.

Hojeaba esa revista ruidosamente, como intentando llamar la atención de Rei, cosa que ni siquiera era necesario hacerlo porque el chino estaba más que atento a sus movimientos. .¡Por los dioses!. Kai no solamente miraba complacido aquellas páginas saturadas de toda clase de visiones perturbadoras, pero también sonreía en ciertas partes, .¡incluso se pasaba disimuladamente la lengua por los labios!. Lo que Rei necesitaba en esos momentos era… de un espejo, tendría que mirarse para ver si no estaba ya en último estado de alteración, a pesar que en esos casos podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como si le hubieran propinado una bofetada. Repentinamente Kai dobló la revista y lo volteó, mostrándole a Rei.

– Me gustaría alguien como este, aquí – mencionó Kai, apuntando un impresionante modelo oriental desprovisto de cualquier vestidura, de ojos dorados y cabellos cortos azabaches, a excepción de uno y otro detalle guardaba una semejanza increíble con Rei – lástima que no se encuentren tanto por ahí. Caso contrario trataría de hallarlo a solas para ver si obtengo algo de él…

En ese punto, el chino quedó paralizado. Más una vez escuchaba cosas de esa índole, y no había duda que eso lo desequilibraba; decidió hacer caso omiso al comentario, aunque en su cabeza sólo pensaba una cosa: si aquello era una insinuación, se ganaba todas las distinciones por su total descaro y falta de tacto. O sea, si es que las circunstancias dictaron que aquella fotografía despudorada no tenía nada que ver con Rei, pero que eran cosas de su enferma mente. Era algo que deseaba creer desesperadamente.

– Sería tan interesante – prosiguió Kai, como perdido en ensoñaciones – me gustaría ver su cara perpleja cuando mis dedos lo recorrieran, sus intentos fútiles por apartarse cuando tocara sus partes ocultas, su resistencia sin objeto cuando tomara su cabeza para que mi boca se…

– .¡Basta!. – exclamó tajantemente Rei - .¡No quiero oír más nada de eso!. ¡No son asuntos de mi incumbencia! Además… necesito silencio para poder seguir con esto – terminó el ojidorado, sus labios fruncidos demostraban reprobación.

El bicolor se calló inmediatamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza, incrédulo aún que alguien como Rei se atreviera a dirigirse así a un Hiwatari. Miró fijamente al oriental, quien no se despojaba de su expresión de enojo y persistía con las manos en la cintura. Rei vio a Kai parpadear algunas veces, confundido, luego hacer un puchero con los labios y levantarse con lentitud.

Algunos segundos después se dirigió en silencio al jardín, mientras Rei lo miraba ahora con cierta confusión, .¿Será que lo había ofendido?. ¡Bah!. Ya se estaba pasando de los límites, de todas formas. Aunque su expresión parecía tan extraña como la suya, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su ocupación, obviamente no iba a perderse en aquel matorral en el patio trasero.

En aquellas horas de la tarde ya estaba en condiciones de principiar a tallar el tórax, para después seguir por los brazos, la cabeza y, por último, las piernas y los pies. Echó una seria mirada en su diseño, desprendiéndolo de la plancheta para levantarlo y comparar con el bloque apenas delineado. Abrió la puerta de enfrente y, depositando la hoja de papel sobre la mesa tomó de un cajón un lápiz rojo, procediendo a trazar pequeñas cruces sobre diversos puntos más de la estatua, dando más énfasis a las líneas que compondrían los músculos del pecho y abdomen.

Sin previo aviso sopló un fuerte viento que ingresó por la puerta trasera, que daba acceso a su jardín, y acabó saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, llevándose consigo la abandonada hoja donde estaba su dibujo. El perplejo chino vio por el rabillo del ojo la hoja deslizándose hacia la calle, arrojó el lápiz al suelo para correr tras él; la maldita hoja volaba alto, cada vez más alto, mientras el jadeante oriental intentaba darle alcance, hasta que una cuadra más adelante cayó casi en picado sobre un gran charco de agua donde, para completar su suerte, pasó un automóvil a toda velocidad, atropellando su modelo y reduciéndolo a meros trozos de papel mojado y deshecho.

Más desanimado que nunca, Rei disminuyó la marcha, deteniéndose frente al charco donde flotaban trocitos de su proyecto. Sin él, no podía hacer más casi nada, tendría que comenzar del cero otra vez; con un resignado suspiro volvió a su oficina, donde halló a Kai sentado nuevamente en el sofá.

– Se destruyó – comentó simplemente Rei, arrancando una nueva hoja de papel y tomando el lápiz.

– .¿Qué, el dibujo?. – indagó Kai, soltando la revista.

– Sí, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo, creo que voy a atrasarme un poco.

– Eso no es problema – contestó el bicolor, quien sin más comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Por esta vez, Rei no intentó detener a Kai, lo dejó proseguir. Después de quedar frente a él así como había venido al mundo, el oriental pensó en su sueño, estaba exactamente igual a como había visto, por lo que no constituía sorpresa ahora, pero esperaba secretamente que fuera continuar como había soñado. Sin embargo, Kai no pudo leer sus pensamientos.

No tuvo prisa en diseñar y esbozar exactamente lo que veía, porque ahora le parecía ver ciertos detalles que había pasado por alto, ciertas líneas y partes que se ponían cada vez más interesantes cuanto más su precisa mano dibujaba en el papel. Con un gesto ordenó a Kai darse vuelta. Su espalda bajaba hasta detenerse en sus glúteos tan bien formados, siguiendo hacia sus piernas torneadas, estrechándose un poco en las rodillas, los músculos de las pantorrillas tan desenvolvidos, y luego sus pies… pero el foco de sus atenciones era, sin duda, esos glúteos, por no perder la oportunidad se vio impulsado a pellizcarle el trasero.

– .¡Auch!. – gimió sorprendido Kai, volteándose repentinamente.

Apenas vio a Rei concentrado en su papel, la cabeza gacha con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro, respirando congestionadamente. El bicolor se agachó y tomó del mentón a Rei, quien le guiñó uno de sus ambarinas orbes y le sonrió pícaramente.

– .¿Pellizcas el trasero a todos tus clientes?. – preguntó Kai, también esbozando una sonrisa.

– No… necesito saber apenas la textura – mintió risueñamente el ojidorado.

Por un miserable segundo Rei creyó ver a Kai acercándose a él, pero no pasó de una ilusión. El decepcionado chino contempló al ruso vestirse de nuevo, con una enigmática expresión estereotipada en su rostro, como si ambos estuvieran en aquellos momentos intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, sin lograr resultado. Si fuera tan sólo un poco más impetuoso se acercaría a Kai, pero le faltaba el coraje necesario. En posesión del nuevo diseño tomó una minúscula cucharilla, pasando los dedos por las líneas del tórax.

Pacientemente fue sacando pequeñas raspaduras de yeso, haciendo resaltar un pequeño grupo de músculos del tórax, tan perfectos como los de su dueño, trabajados quizá durante años de ejercicios, en un semicírculo poco debajo de donde serían las costillas fue aplanando primero, para después sacar con destreza algunas partes, para poder definir más precisamente lo que constituirían los músculos abdominales y el ombligo, perfilando una constitución delgada pero atlética, trazando seis líneas horizontales y cruzándolo con más cuatro verticales en medio del abdomen pudo visualizar el punto donde tendría que atacar con la cucharilla, formando así los rígidos músculos que había visto instantes antes. Además del instrumento de metal utilizaba un trozo de lija para redondear mejor las zonas y ahorrarse el trabajo de alisarlos después.

El silencio que había era ominoso, y recién el chino se percató de que no escuchaba ni veía a Kai en ningunas partes. Una rápida búsqueda por los aposentos de su oficina comprobaron que no estaba allí, sin embargo su coche seguía estacionado en la calle; la única alternativa era que estuviera en el jardín, lugar a donde fue para comentarle ciertos detalles. Halló a Kai sentado en el viejo sillón de hierro, inmóvil y con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

– Kai, yo quería decirte que… - Rei se detuvo sorprendido, se acercó más al bicolor inmóvil – Kai, .¿sucede algo?.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por la frente del ruso, mientras su mirada fija y su rostro contraído daban señal de que algo malo ocurría con él. El ya asustado ojidorado iba levantando la voz, tomando de los hombros a Kai y sacudiéndolo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sus brazos y hombros rígidos se estremecían con regularidad.

– .¡Kai!. Oh, diablos… .¿pero qué te sucede?. .¡Por los dioses!. ¡Apenas respira!. ¡Kai!. ¡Kai, despierta!.

Luego de algunos minutos en ese estado, las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo del bicolor, dejándose escurrir entre los brazos de Rei, quien también había empalidecido bastante en aquellos momentos. Un desesperado jadeo salió de su boca, y Kai sacudió débilmente la cabeza, poniendo cara de confusión; se levantó con dificultad y se desplomó sobre el sillón.

– U-Un vaso de agua, por favor… - solicitó el ruso con voz débil.

Con rapidez el ojidorado atendió el pedido, mientras Kai sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cápsula, tragándoselo. Rei se sentó cerca de Kai, mientras el otro respiraba profundamente.

– Kai, que… .¿qué te ha pasado?. Estabas horrible, m-me he asustado mucho, de veras… - tartamudeó Rei, tomándole subrepticiamente la mano al ruso.

– Apenas un mal estar, no te preocupes – tranquilizó Kai, sin mucha consciencia de que Rei apretaba sus dedos entre los suyos – puedes ir a continuar con tu trabajo.

– .¡Ni pensarlo!. Casi te mueres allí y .¿quieres que vaye?, creo que sería conveniente llamar un médico – sugirió Rei.

– No, no es necesario, ya estoy bien ahora – concluyó Kai, levantándose sin dificultad, repuesto del incidente.

– Creo que es mejor continuar eso mañana, no tienes buen aspecto – replicó el oriental, siguiendo a Kai por el sendero de piedras.

Rei tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, dando acceso a Kai para salir, luego después llaveó el acceso. Un molesto frío se hacía presente, y el bicolor sugirió si podría llevarle a su casa en su automóvil. El chino accedió, quien luego de haberle dado su dirección se acomodó en el asiento, sin despegar los ojos de Kai, preocupado. Al menos la expresión del bicolor no denotaba nada raro. Velozmente recorrieron las calles vacías, el tiempo que se ponía inclemente no incentivaba mucho a las personas a que salieran de la comodidad de sus hogares. Entraron por una calle secundaria hasta dar con el departamento donde Rei vivía, un edificio sin características especiales pintado de blanco, sucio por el tiempo, con una estrecha puerta de entrada donde una solitaria y pálida bombilla iluminaba una desgastada escalera. El oriental se apeó del coche, inclinándose para darle las gracias a Kai.

– .¿Y acaso no me vas a invitar para entrar?. – preguntó inopinadamente Kai, guiñándole un ojo.

Rei titubeó por unos instantes, antes de contestar siquiera el ruso salió del automóvil y dio un portazo, poniéndose prontamente a su lado y no dejándole opción. Subieron silenciosamente las escaleras, Rei se detuvo frente a una puerta azul oscuro, con una mirilla en el centro y procedió a palparse los bolsillos buscando las llaves. En aquellos momentos Kai no estaba interesado en la construcción del departamento ni tampoco en si estaba limpio o no, apenas observó lo estrecho del vestíbulo y la extrema facilidad con que podría, hipotéticamente, abrazar a Rei por la cintura, besarle el cuello y actuar en consecuencia… pero antes de mover un dedo Rei ya tenía la puerta abierta.

– Está un poco desarreglado, lo siento – mencionó Rei, algo avergonzado.

Señaló un sofá verde en un costado de uno de los aposentos, Kai se acomodó allí mientras Rei pasó a la cocina, donde después de algunos segundos se escuchó ciertos ruídos metálicos. Sheng, el gato del chino, hizo acto de presencia momentos después, saltando por unos tejados y entrando por una ventana. Miró con inexpresividad a Kai, aunque momentos después se le acercó un poco; el ruso, curioso, alargó un poco la mano y el minino se dejó tocar, complacido con las caricias de Kai y ronroneando condescendientemente. Precisamente Rei iba volviendo con una tetera humeante en la mano cuando el animal soltó un corto miado, sacando las afiladas garras y poniéndose a arañar lentamente los costosos pantalones de Kai.

– .¡Hey!. – exclamó Kai, intentando apartarlo.

– Veo que le gustas – comentó Rei, sonriendo.

El bicolor lo tomó en sus manos, poniéndolo en su regazo. El gato dio algunas vueltas y se hizo ovillo, recostando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Kai, ronronendo incesamentemente y con los ojos semicerrados; el ruso lo miraba, fascinado.

– .¿Te gustan, también?. – preguntó Rei, alcanzándole una taza de té.

– .¿Eh?. – dijo Kai, confundido.

– Los gatos. .¿Tienes animales de estimación?.

– Ah, no, no tengo animales. No me sobra mucho tiempo de cuidarlos – repuso Kai, pensativo.

– .¿Y cuando eras niño?. – insistió Rei, dándole un sorbo a la taza.

– No… no – repitió el bicolor, desviando la mirada de Rei al gato en su regazo.

– Vaya, que mal. Cuando era niño, en casa siempre habían gatos, varios de ellos – dijo el chino, con aire nostálgico – habían perros, también. Pero nunca me gustaron demasiado, se ponían a escarbar en la huerta y destrozaban los brotes de las hortalizas – el ojidorado rió, mientras Kai le hacía eco – mi madre siempre le daba unos azotes… aquí no tengo espacio más que para Sheng.

– .¿Quién?.

– Sheng. Así se llama el gato – señaló Rei – me gustan porque son quietos, silenciosos, siempre dan la impresión de que nada les perturba. Además son serenos, tienen una belleza exótica y mirada a un tiempo enigmática e inocente – concluyó.

El bicolor asintió, aunque íntimamente pensó que todo lo que Rei dijo se aplicaba más a su propia persona que a los gatos. Ambos cayeron en un silencio en aquellos momentos, Rei se sentía molesto porque de repente había cesado la conversación; por su parte, Kai disfrutaba de ese silencio, muy propicio para observar atentamente a Rei más de cerca y aún de escucharle la respiración, también los pausados y educados sorbos que daba al té. Le acudió en la mente lo que había dicho a Rei en la tarde, sobre qué haría de hallar a una persona con las características que deseaba, cogitó si aquél no era el lugar y momento ideales para una propuesta directa y sin cortapisas, pero Rei se le adelantó en el derecho de la palabra diciendo:

– .¿Sabes que tienes una constitución física envidiable?.

– Supongo que sí – repuso Kai, sonriendo, si lograba conducir bien la conversación caería donde esperaba.

– Es… impresionante, no pensaba que hubiera personas así, porque… se supone que existan constituciones así apenas teóricamente – prosiguió Rei, afectando un fingido y nada convincente tono profesional.

– .¿En qué aspectos, por ejemplo?. – preguntó interesado Kai.

– Y… los bíceps, tienes brazos muy bien desenvolvidos y… también las pantorrillas,… músculos abdominales, delineados,… tórax amplio, con líneas bien… marcadas, sí, eso, marcadas… - contestó Rei, titubeante.

– .¿Y qué opinas de esto?. – perguntó Kai descaradamente, llevándose una mano entre sus piernas.

– Ahm… ahm… va acorde con la estructura… - finalizó Rei, muy apenado, bajando la mirada.

El ruso soltó una límpida carcajada, lo cual no contribuyó demasiado a que Rei se sintiera cómodo. Kai miró através de la ventana del departamento, la llovizna se pegaba por los cristales y el viento silbaba cadenciosamente entre los gajos de algunos árboles abajo. No sería una noche tan interesante si el bicolor no propusiera repentinamente:

– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cenar…

– .¡Oh!. – exclamó Rei, consternado.

– .¡Jeje!. No es lo que piensas, Rei… lo que quiero decir es que voy al centro de la ciudad, y quiero que tú también vayas. Cenaremos en un lugar bien elegante.

– Eh, bien… si no te parece molestia, creo que me vendría bien una ducha antes – añadió Rei, mirándolo fijamente.

– No te preocupes, yo te esperaré – puntualizó Kai.

El bicolor siguió con la mirada al oriental tomando una toalla y metiéndose en el minúsculo baño del departamento. Mientras acariciaba el gato dormido en sus piernas Kai paseó la mirada por todo el departamento, donde había una especie de caos organizado, predominaba los papeles donde podían verse centenas de dibujos de todas las especies posibles, metidos en carpetas encima de estantes, sobre las mesas, sobre el refrigerador, en los cajones de las alacenas… sus orbes pararon exactamente en la puerta de la habitación de Rei, que exhibía una de aquellas antiguas cerraduras cuyas llaves eran inmensas, ese detalle interesó sobremanera al ruso. Minutos después Rei cruzó el corredor y entró en su habitación.

Mentalmente Kai contó unos diez segundos antes de levantarse silenciosamente, depositando al minino en el sofá, y fue directo a la puerta de la habitación, pegando el ojo en la cerradura. Lo que vio por ella Kai no iba a borrárselo tan pronto de la memoria, porque nada en el mundo le causaba más placer que ver así a Rei sin los pudores ni la vergüenza de estar siendo observado, mismo sin su conocimiento. A pesar de su constitución delgada, su piel apiñonada poseía el tono y la temperatura exacta que Kai anhelaba sentir y tocar, además que despedía un aroma que exacerbaba al ruso. Rei apartó un poco sus negros cabellos, dejando a muestra el cuello por el cual Kai casi golpea la cabeza por la puerta, en su desatención. El pantalón gris hacía juego con la camisa azul marino, por último comenzó a trenzar con habilidad sus cabellos frente al espejo, acompañado por la atenta mirada de Kai, quien sentía sus piernas acalambrársele, pero no salía de su sitio.

El ojidorado ya estaba aproximándose de la puerta cuando Kai salió, caminando con rapidez a la sala, palmeándose las piernas por el hormigueo. Las sensibles narices de Kai se estremecieron ante la fragancia del agua de colonia de Rei.

– .¿Y, que tal?. – preguntó Rei, levantando los brazos.

– Prec… hmm, muy bien, creo que ya estás listo – se atragantó Kai, sacudiendo nerviosamente las llaves del coche entre sus dedos.

Luego de agradabilísimos veinte minutos de paseo por el centro de la ciudad, minutos en los cuales nadie se atrevió a emitir palabra porque estaban ocupados en analizar cada palabra que el otro escuchó y dijo en ese día, llegaron en un restaurante distinto del anterior, la parca iluminación y decoración hacían de él el lugar ideal para que ocupados y adinerados hombres de negocios pasaran momentos de tranquilidad y privacidad sin que nadie los molestara, asociando calidad gastronómica a una invisible tropa de agentes que se ocupaban de que periodistas, fanáticos, fotógrafos y otros impertinentes se mantuvieran lejos de allí. Además, era muy famoso porque los funcionarios del establecimiento conocían a sus clientes por el nombre y apellido, sin restricciones.

– .¡Señor Hiwatari!. – exclamó el mesero con familiaridad – oh, veo que viene acompañado, y muy bien acompañado, por supuesto… .¿sería el menú de siempre, señor?.

– Ciertamente, Henry – señaló Kai, asintiendo – y para rematar una copa…

– … de _Chateâu d'Or_, tonel de roble importado de Francia – remató el mesero.

– Muy bien – sonrió Kai – puedes irte.

– .¿Es impresión mía o ese mesero acaba de lanzarme una indirecta?. – susurró Rei en cuanto desapareció el funcionario.

– Bah, es sólo tu imaginación, eso ellos dicen a todos, es apenas un formulismo… aunque no sería el único que pensaría así – lanzó dubitativamente el ruso.

El menú al que el mesero se refería era uno que habían convenido de antemano, donde predominaban platos vegetarianos regados a mucha salsa de soja y setas de diversas clases, incluyendo el tradicional ganso vegetariano, hecho de carne de soja y que sabía a una infinidad de especias, acompañados por trozos de _tofu_ sazonados con gengibre, salpicados por pequeños trozos de col rehogado y sopa de fideos, papas, hongos y ajíes picantes. Siguiendo una costumbre que iba diametralmente contra las normas de etiqueta y elegancia, Kai instaba a Rei para que comiera hasta hartarse, haciendo él lo mismo, de todas formas estaban allí para comer, no para fingir que comían. Todo aquel festival terminó rematado por sendas copas de burbujeante vino blanco, tan fino que el precio de una copa era más que el de la cena completa.

Durante la cena Rei miraba disimuladamente a Kai. Kai miraba directa y contundentemente a Rei. En ese desquiciado juego por ver quién adivinaba los sentimientos de quién, ambos iban más o menos en la misma marca, pero interiormente esperaban que el otro desistiera más pronto; ese juego de miradas, insinuaciones, disimulaciones y situaciones comprometedoras estaba alargándose demasiado, pero los dos eran incapaces de terminarlo por el simple hecho de que los divertía, el ruso no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de hallar a alguien con quien se permitía tanta libertad como Rei, quien a parte de no bloquear sus intenciones incluso le llevaba la corriente. Por su turno, el ojidorado estaba simplemente fascinado por Kai, con su personalidad tan enigmática y compleja, tan variable que hasta aquel momento no conseguía descifrarlo del todo, pero que tenía su forma cautivadora de ser. En su poca experiencia con el ruso, había conocido al excéntrico petulante, al simpático descarado, al psicópata pervertido y al niño malcriado que representaba todas las personalidades de Kai Hiwatari… .¡y quién sabe cuántas más había por encontrar!. En aquellos momentos sólo se preguntaba cuándo reuniria el suficiente valor para decírselo.

Se levantaron sin pagar, aparentemente, pues aquel restaurante funcionaba en la base de que las comidas se marcaban de antemano y recibían el dinero por transferencia bancaria. El cielo tachonado de estrellas exhibía apenas unas nubes errantes, la llovizna había cesado cuando Rei y Kai subieron al automóvil. El chino no preguntó a dónde el otro se dirigía, arrobado por todo lo que había comido, el vino y la música sedante que parecía venir del equipo estereofónico. El silvestre aroma del pinar le indicó que iban a orillas del lago.

Con un rechinido de frenos Kai se detuvo, bajando inmediatamente y siendo seguido por Rei. La parte delantera del coche reflejaba algunos destellos de la Luna que asomaba por las nubes, mientras la miríade de luces amarillentas y pálidas aparecían contra el horizonte, cubierta aparentemente por un halo de neblina procedente del calmo espejo de agua. El bicolor caminó lentamente por la pasarela de troncos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pateando algunas piedrecillas en su camino, mientras Rei lo contemplaba en una de sus extrañas conductas.

– .¿Qué te parece?. – indagó abruptamente Kai, señalando el horizonte.

– Es… muy bonito, por cierto – contestó el chino con indecisión.

– Suelo venir aquí a menudo, principalmente a la noche, me gusta venir aquí a pasear, pensar un poco… sobre muchas cosas – repuso Kai, suspirando.

El chino vio en la penumbra que Kai apretó con fuerza los puños, su nerviosismo era evidente. Su respiración antes tranquila se había convertido en una serie de jadeos, cosa que dejaba a Rei algo intimidado.

– Rei, yo… no sé cómo decírtelo… - pronunció Kai.

– Quédate tranquilo, Kai, no te sientas presionado – murmuró el ojidorado, sea lo que fuera decir no le ponía tanta atención como al nerviosismo del ruso.

– Hace meses, Rei, meses, que te veo todos los días por la ventana de mi escritorio – prosiguió Kai, con voz cortante y agitada, dándole la espalda – todos los días pensaba quién serías tú, cómo te llamabas, qué hacías… y por qué siempre tomabas el mismo camino a las mañanas.

– .¿Trabajas en el edificio del Banco?. – inquirió Rei.

– No, en el edificio de enfrente – aclaró Kai – bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo importante ahora es… debía saber dónde estabas, y por eso salí un día para seguirte hasta encontrar tu oficina, después averigüé en qué trabajabas. Pero no era suficiente, .¡sigue siendo insuficiente!., falta mucho, mucho aún…

– No sé dónde quieres llegar, Kai – musitó Rei, sorprendido por saber que lo estaba siguiendo antes.

– Rei, .¿no comprendes?. .¡Ah, rayos!. ¡Estoy harto, no voy a explicar más nada!. – concluyó abruptamente el bicolor, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a Rei.

Lo único que el chino vio fue a Kai acercándose con resolución, sus temblorosas y a la vez despiadadas orbes rubíes lo subyugaban, con la respiración más alterada. Abrió momentáneamente la boca sin emitir sonido, con la rígida mano intentando controlar el estremecimiento Kai tomó de la nuca a Rei, apartándole algunos cabellos, como si el mundo pesara en sus hombros y pudiera volver atrás de donde estaba ahora. El bicolor aflojó el cuello, acercándose al petrificado chino que no reaccionaba, pero que ahora también respiraba co ritmo doble, viendo con estupefacción los labios de Kai acercándose a los suyos, y él se sentía incapaz de evadirlos y de acercarse a ellos. Percibía la respiración del ojidorado en sus mejillas, tan alteradas como los de Rei y tan difíciles de ver por la relativa oscuridad, pero el primer roce que tuvo con los labios del chino lo sacó de la realidad. Tocó con los suyos esos húmedos labios pertenecientes a Rei, tibios y que iban entregándosele, entreabriéndose para que avanzara sobre ellos, entrara por ellos, explorara por ellos… y su respiración ahogada se sustituyó por la ausencia de aire, en un jugueteo frenético, intenso, candente, asfixiante y ansioso de sus bocas que más y más trataban de atraparse, abrazándose fuertemente, recostados por la portezuela del coche. Las gratas y electrizantes sensaciones que los recorrían alteraban indeciblemente hasta la última partícula de sus seres que ahora eran uno, intercambiándose, complementándose, intercalando los demorados y suaves besos exploradores por los voraces e insaciables, sin apartarse un momento, aprovechando las fracciones de segundo para tomar aire, acabando, de una vez por todas, con el desquiciante juego donde ambos deseaban besarse y nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. El galardón iba para Kai, el impaciente que buscaba desesperadamente acorralar a Rei y que no había desperdiciado esa oportunidad.

La miríade de luces seguía brillando, inmutable, en el horizonte, sin consciencia de que Kai y Rei se prodigaban todo su afecto encerrado bajo siete llaves a la vera del lago.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capi tres... Aguardaré vuestras opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo, que, por cierto, por fin Kai se decidió a tomar la iniciativa en besar a Rei (cosa tan esperada desde el primer capi xD), aguarden más cositas para el próximo capi, donde daré a conocer más detalles sobre ciertas circunstancias que parecen no tener relación. Ah! Rei también debería parar de tener sueños de esa índole, jejeje! Últimamente le perturba mucho... A propósito: habrían personas interesadas en algunos ejemplares del "Handsome Mens Today"? Ya están en las librerías! Jajajaja!... Bien, ya me largo. Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Capìtulo 4

**Creador de Inmortales - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

**Observaciones Generales:**_ No pude actualizar pronto por motivos de fuerza mayor. Este capi contiene lemon, por lo tanto, si no te agrada no lo leas. Espero que disfruten!_

* * *

Polvo y más polvo. Todo el recinto estaba cubierto del fino polvillo que la estatua soltaba, y Rei trabajaba en un ritmo febril. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Kai en ningunas partes, no se presentaba más en su oficina, no lograba hablar con él por teléfono. Aquel trabajo frenético que venía desenvolviendo desde entonces casi lo enfermaba por la exhaustión que le causaba. 

No lograba olvidarse de aquel beso. Se pasaba el día entero recordando cómo había sido y siempre le causaban las mismas sensaciones estar rememorándolo, sentía un cierto estremecimiento en el estómago, como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido y fuera apenas una expectativa lejana, pero él más que nadie sabía que sucedió todo como su mente había grabado. Vivía y se desvivía por el beso y su recuerdo, apenas probaba bocado de comida en los días que transcurrían, no dormía bien a las noches; el chino estaba consternado por la conducta de Kai, quien después de besarlo con una avidez descomunal a la vera del lago, se separó del abrazo, como sorprendido de su acción, contemplando fijamente las íris del oriental, apenado por su atrevimiento. Con una seña hizo que Rei subiera al coche y se lo llevó a su departamento, en los minutos transcurridos hasta llegar no había emitido palabra y no permitió que Rei lo tocara, si estaba nervioso antes de besarlo en aquellos momentos parecía estarlo más aún. Obligó al oriental a bajar, arrancando de súbito el automóvil sin siquiera despedirse de él, dejando a Rei estupefacto por lo sucedido.

Mientras iba terminando ciertas partes delicadas de la estructura, Rei intentaba comprender todas aquellas conductas extrañas de Kai, hacía las cosas como si hubiera una prisa especial en concluirlo, con una ansiedad que parecía consumirlo… y siempre daba la impresión de estar pisando en falso en sus decisiones. No parecía haber planeado llevarse a Rei en las orillas del lago, apenas siguió un impulso del momento y terminó con los resultados previstos. Nadie podía ofrecer explicaciones para eso, quizá ni el mismo Kai.

.¿Por qué alguien joven como Kai desearía hacer una estatua?. Jóvenes desean automóviles veloces, bienes materiales, riqueza, poder… no estatuas ni el espíritu desequilibrado por la secreta admiración de un humilde escultor. Jóvenes millonarios no buscan labios antes intocados para besarlos y arrancar un rubor de las tersas mejillas de personas tan tranquilas y silenciosas como era Rei. Eso era algo que no interesaba, los trocitos de yeso iban cayendo del bloque y dentro de él conseguía revelar a Kai.

Sus brazos, piernas, tórax y bajo vientre ya estaban hechos, torneados, lijados y pulidos, con la perfección del cirujano y la paciencia de un santo. Ahora trabajaba por su cuello y rostro, finalizaría con los pies; la diminuta espátula pasaba por las pétreas mejillas de Kai, en movimientos casi imperceptibles, revelando su rostro anguloso, sus orbes mirando el infinito, la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia el costado, los cabellos dando la impresión de estar siendo llevados por la brisa.

La perfección que salía de sus cansadas y ocasionalmente temblorosas manos inundaba a Rei de felicidad, él conseguía hacerlo, lo que se le había planteado como un complejo problema iba resolviéndose casi involuntariamente por sus manos experientes, dejándose llevar por la inercia de su habilidad, movido por entidades, espectros y pasiones invisibles, no veía a Kai siendo tallado en el yeso, _sentía_ a Kai dirigiendo sus dedos, con aquella suavidad exquisita que había percibido cuando había tomado al ruso entre sus brazos, en el fallido intento de saciar completamente sus sentimientos pero que había sido abruptamente interrumpido por el bicolor.

Cuando David talló la estatua de Moisés, luego de concluirla golpeó la rodilla de la estatua con un martillo y gritó desesperadamente: ".¿Por qué no me hablas?.", tal era su perfección que apenas bastaba un soplo de vida para se levantara de su pedestal. Rei estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, aunque jamás golpearía algo tan admirable que hubieran producido sus manos; a su manera, deseaba abrazar a la estatua y susurrarle quedamente al oído: ".¿Por qué no me amas?.", postrándose ante su imagen, escurriendo sus dedos recubiertos por el polvo del yeso por todo su desnudo y terso cuerpo, en espera de una señal, de una indicación cualquiera. Envidiaba la única persona que había logrado dar vida a una estatua, al menos mitologicamente… cuando Pigmaleón había, con sus manos también hábiles, formado y tallado a Galatea, obtuvo el favor de los dioses para darle vida a su creación, por esa singular ocasión abrazó a lo que alguna vez fue un montículo de barro húmedo e informe, amándolo en la forma de una mujer que su mente había concebido y que nunca, antes y depués, había existido más.

Quizá su creación necesitara algo más para que tuviera aliento, talvez lo único que requería era… un beso. En su estado de semi-delirio, provocado por el cansancio, el insomnio y la falta atroz que Kai le hacía, sonrió débilmente, en sus convexas orbes ámbares se reflejaban los labios que había dotado a la estatua, era imposible que no supiera cómo eran desde la misma noche en que casi se ahogaron en brazos uno del otro. Era otro pequeño trozo que Rei había inmortalizado y que estaba ansioso para probarlo de nuevo.

Limpió el rostro de la estatua con un paño húmedo, sólo faltaban los pies nada más. Suspiró largamente, observando su obra y avergonzándose tanto como si el mismo Kai estuviera en su presencia, tan sacrílego era tocarlo en persona que hasta temía tocar su imagen. La desnudez casi libidinosa que presentaba estaba a la vista de Rei, podía contemplarlo a su gusto durante un tiempo mucho mayor, contornarlo y apreciarlo, cada detalle y línea había sido tallado mitad por el diseño, mitad por la adoración que el chino sentía hacia el bicolor.

Se aproximó de su creación, aferrándose a su cintura, deslizó una de sus manos por las mejillas. Frío y pétreo como era, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para en su mente imaginar que era a Kai quien estaba abrazando. Súbitamente acercó sus labios a los de la estatua, nuevamente le pertenecían esos labios que en aquellos momentos eran apenas sombra e ilusión del real, deslizando con ínfima delicadeza su boca sobre la superficie, deseando íntimamente que fuera más tibio, receptivo y ansioso los labios que había creado con sus manos pero que no podía dar las características más preciosas. Sus manos acariciaban el cuello, su fantasía exacerbada estaba pasando de los límites al punto de amenazar que su estatua se hiciera trizas; su suspiro acongojado y sus orbes cerradas le impidieron oír la puerta que se abría.

– .¿Rei?. – nombró Kai, sujetando el pomo de la puerta, impresionado por la escena que contemplaba.

– .¡Oh!.… .¡K-Kai!. – exclamó el ojidorado, transtornado por ver a Hiwatari en su frente, después de tantos días, aparte de ser sorprendido en tal distracción.

Rei se apartó inmediatamente de la estatua, sacudiendo nerviosamente las manos, evitando mirar a Kai a los ojos y caminando en círculos. Se suponía que aquello era algo que Kai nunca debería haber visto, sin embargo lo descubrió como un colegial a punto de saltar las murallas de la escuela. .¡Tonto!. se recriminaba el oriental, .¿desde cuándo era dado a tales insensateces como esa?. Se sentó después en una silla.

– Kai… lo que has visto, no es lo que piensas… - comenzó balbuciendo Rei.

– .¿Y qué yo estoy pensando?. – preguntó el ruso con tono de interés, sacando el máximo jugo posible de la situación.

– Supongo… supongo que soy como un tarado que se complace en tomar en brazos a sus propias obras – atinó a decir Rei, no se le ocurría nada más coherente.

– Eso lo has dicho tú – dijo Kai – pero es un rasgo interesante de personalidad…

– Yo no…

– .¿Y luego qué vendría más?.

– .¿Cómo?. – perguntó Rei, confundido.

– Me gustaría saber que ibas a hacer después si no te interrumpía – aclaró Kai – besarlo y… .¿qué más?.

– Nunca hice eso antes – susurró el chino, apenado – lo siento – finalizó, agachando la cabeza.

– .¿Desde cuándo haces eso?. – preguntó con voz insistente Kai.

– .¡Ya te he dicho que no…!.

– No me refiero a la estatua… me refiero a que te sonrojes por un motivo tan fútil como este.

– No es un motivo fútil… .¡Y yo no estoy sonrojado!.

– Claro que estás… ahora estás más todavía.

– .¡Hmm!.

– Te ves más hermoso cuando te sonrojas y al mismo tiempo haces puchero de indignación.

– .¿Por qué haces eso, Kai?.

– Eres tan sincero, Rei…

– Kai, yo… no creo que pueda más evadir este asunto importante – titubeó repentinamente el ojidorado.

– .¡Oh!. Ahora hablaremos de asuntos importantes – repitió Kai en tono de sarcasmo.

– Es en serio, Kai, no te burles… - asintió Rei – yo… pues… desde aquel asunto que sucedió en el lago… pienso que… sería conveniente…

– Traduciendo tus balbuceos y rodeos, lo que realmente quieres decir es: luego que te he besado allá en el lago, finalmente has comprendido lo que yo siento por ti – dijo Kai, con una sonrisa burlona.

– Pues… sí – contestó Rei, iluminándosele el rostro con una de sus bellas y espontáneas sonrisas.

– Ven aquí.

Con cierta indecisión Rei se acomodó al lado de Kai, permaneciendo en una postura algo tensa y recelosa, no le convencía tanto las semi-cerradas orbes con que Kai le escrutaba. La expresión del ruso se suavizó, los dedos de su mano tocaron las mejillas del chino que parecía estar estremeciéndose, parpadeando incesantemente. Se acercó más a Rei, le tomó una de las manos, poniéndola en su regazo, y su tranquila respiración se aproximó de su cuello, apartó la cabellera negra para depositar allí un beso, luego entreabrió los ojos y pasó toda su lengua en el cuello de Rei, el escalofrío en su espina era más que evidente.

– Yo también te amo, Rei. Sería inluso capaz de pagar por la escena que acabé de ver hace minutos, pero me la has proporcionado gratis – mumuró Kai al oído del chino – me hace muy feliz que sientas lo mismo… pero, por si acaso, ya me estoy poniendo celoso por aquella estatua – señaló Kai, haciendo sonreír a Rei.

– Kai, yo… - mencionó Rei, girando la cabeza, pero al verse tan próximo de los tentadores y húmedos labios del ruso, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kai, a la vez que acercaba su boca para besarlo.

De esta vez, Kai no estaba tan nervioso como la vez anterior, bajó los brazos a sus costados permitiendo que Rei tomara la iniciativa; el ojidorado no tardó en demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, aferrándose al cuello de Hiwatari, avanzando sobre él cada vez más, hasta el punto que el ruso debió sostenerlo para no tumbarlo sobre el sofá. Las manos de Kai se encargaron de sujetar la camisa de Rei, metiendo sus dedos y recorriéndole la espalda, su mano derecha pasó al frente, desabotonando uno a uno los botones, dejando paso abierto a su exploración por el tórax del chino, mientras lo subyugaba besándole vorazmente el cuello.

– .¡N-No!.… .¡No, Kai!. – exclamó Rei, haciendo que Hiwatari se detuviera.

– .¿No qué?. – preguntó el ruso, confuso.

– Bueno… no podemos hacer eso que piensas aquí… - contestó Rei.

– Yo no estoy pensando en nada – dijo Kai con expresión inocente – excepto si te refieres a que me gustaría verte como esa estatua allí – finalizó, con una mirada de esta vez maliciosa.

– Pienso que… .¡Waahh, Kai, así no!. – gritó de nuevo Rei, al ver que Kai le aprisionaba otra vez entre sus brazos y besaba su cuello con verdadero furor.

– .¡Hmpf!. Haremos como tú quieras, entonces – acordó Kai, apartándose.

– No aquí… es que… pienso que debería ser una habitación grande y… vitrales, sí, debe tener vitrales, me fascinan las luces de colores que se filtran por los vitrales… un lecho grande, muy grande… sábanas de seda, almohadas que sean blandísimas… cortinas de seda, también… aroma de manzanas en el aire, muy relajador… y las piezas de un color claro, tonos pasteles… o talvez, crema…

– .¿Y qué tal un baño de tina con sales aromáticos junto a los diez chicos más hermosos que hubieras conocido, desnudos en pelo, ávidos por conocerte y, además, vírgenes?. – añadió Kai con tono de propuesta de negocio.

– .¡Kai!. .¡Sólo puedes estar bromeando!. – exclamó Rei con tono de indignación y frunciendo el ceño.

– Pero eres tú el que comenzó a soñar y citar todas esas cosas – respondió el bicolor con una sonrisa burlona – pero… veremos.

Del bolsillo interior de su saco extrajo su teléfono móvil, y presionó algunas teclas, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

– .¿Dimitri?.… Kai hablando… sí, sobre eso lo que te hablaré… no, deja todo eso y apenas cambia el color, .¿de acuerdo?.… crema o amarillo claro… ajá… espléndido, quizá dentro de un rato… de acuerdo, adiós.

– .¿Con quién has hablado?. – curioseó Rei.

– Con Dimitri, mi mayordomo – repuso Kai, guardándose otra vez el aparato.

– .¿Con tu… qué?.

– Es… quien hace la mayor parte del trabajo – intentó explicar Kai.

– .¿En donde trabajas?.

– No, en mi casa.

– .¿Tu… casa?. – preguntó azorado el chino.

– Ajá. Estaba hablando justamente sobre que debía cambiar apenas el color de cortinas y sábanas – repuso pensativamente Kai – acerté incluso sobre el aroma de manzanas… es increíble, .¿no?. – agregó el ruso, sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

El ruso había casi obligado a Rei para que dejase su tarea donde lo había dejado, empujándolo al automóvil. El chino no despegaba los ojos del espejo retrovisor, evitando mirar a Kai y tomado por una repentina indecisión.

– .¿Por qué todo ese nerviosismo, Rei?. – preguntó el bicolor con toda naturalidad.

– Es que… talvez… - balbuceó el ojidorado.

– No sea el momento adecuado aún, y que convendría pensar seriamente en esto – completó el bicolor – tonterías, Rei, no pienses como si fueras firmar una sentencia de muerte… ambos sentimos las mismas cosas, no sería conveniente a estas alturas estar escondiéndolos, .¿no te parece?.… tú sabes que yo te amo – sususrró finalmente Kai, acariciando una de las mejillas a Rei.

– Quizá esté equivocado… - divagó el chino.

– Pero yo no. He buscado mucho tiempo por una persona como tú, y ahora que finalmente encontré, no pienso renunciar por nada de este mundo… y por nada del tiempo que sobra – agregó Kai, suspirando.

– .¿Kai?. – dijo Rei, volteando la mirada.

– Ehm… no iremos primero a casa – explicó el ruso – vamos a una tienda – añadió, sonriendo.

El lugar donde fueron a parar estaba ubicado en una calle transversal a la avenida principal, lugar donde había muchos automóviles estacionados pero el movimiento en la acera era bastante escaso. Casi ningún transeúnte pasaba frente a un edificio de dos pisos de ladrillo, cuya única decoración eran dos frisos de yeso sobre la puerta de vidrio giratorio, representando unas flores y ramas entrelazadas; no había ninguna placa que indicara cuál era el servicio prestado por ellos, así como tampoco había ninguna señal que conduciera a ese lugar o publicidad que fuera visible. Las personas que allí ingresaban tenían cierto aire furtivo, miraban a ambos lados de la calle antes de entrar, cosa que Rei prontamente advirtió. El chino se sintió un poco receloso por el extraño ambiente, por algunos instantes llegó a pensar en varias actividades delictuosas en las que Kai estaría metido. Sin embargo, el bicolor abrió la portezuela a Rei para que bajara, y lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

Al pasar por la puerta de vidrio Rei vio un amplio zaguán, iluminado débilmente por una lamparilla. A ambos lados se encontraban puertas cerradas, todas provistas de mirillas; el ruso empujó a Rei por una de ellas.

El aturdido chino se encontró luego dentro de un amplio salón muy bien iluminado, con mostradores y estanterías de vidrio, y a una señorita de buena figura y muy sonriente, vestida con un provocativo traje rojo oscuro. Con toda familiaridad Kai se dirigió a la mujer, mientras el ojidorado contemplaba intrigado las cosas que allí se exhibían.

Rei levantó la mirada hacia el techo y allí vió una pequeña placa pendiente, el cual con letras doradas y rojas decía _sex-shop_… era una tienda de artículos eróticos. Rei se apresuró para hablar con Kai, acercándose prontamente y visiblemente alterado. Halló al ruso hablando aún con la mujer, y de pronto Kai le puso la mano encima.

– Y como le decía, este es Rei, mi novio – soltó Kai, haciendo que el azorado chino abriera la boca, enmudecido – se trata que nuestra relación está con algunos problemas de monotonía y hemos pensado que podríamos incrementarlo con algunas fantasías… .¿qué podría mostrarnos?.

En aquel momento Rei, además de enmudecido, abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, parpadeando confusamente. La atendiente los condujo amablemente hacia otro salón, repleto de percheros y un enorme espejo, cerrando la puerta después y dejando a Kai y Rei a solas.

– Kai, jamás pensé que dirías una cosa de esas… - dijo Rei.

– .¿Qué?. ¿Qué nuestra relación necesita de algunas fantasías?. – atinó Kai.

– No, que éramos novios… pensándolo bien, también esa segunda parte – contestó Rei.

– Bien, Rei… a sacarse la ropa – anunció el bicolor, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa pervertida.

– .¿Q-Qué?. ¡Yo no he accedido a entrar aquí, ni tampoco dije que quería esto!. – exclamó el ojidorado, verdaderamente indignado.

– Vamos, Rei, es apenas una diversión… - insistió Kai.

– .¡Ya he dicho que no!.

– Sólo un poquito, Rei – dijo Kai a su oído, con una voz tremendamente sensual y abrazándolo – y luego accederé a hacer lo que quieras conmigo, .¿de acuerdo?. Ni que necesite ser tu esclavo después…

– .¡Hmf!. De acuerdo – asintió el chino - .¿Por dónde comenzamos?.

– Veamos… talvez podamos comenzar por, .¡este!. – exclamó Kai, alzando un colgador.

– .¿Bromeas, Kai?. – dijo Rei, meneando la cabeza - .¡Nunca me pondría una cosa de esas!.

– .¡Sólo para ver cómo te queda!. – replicó el ruso, con aire de la inocencia que no tenía.

– Si te ríes me la pagarás… - amenazó el chino entre dientes, tomando la prenda.

Se pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales el ojidorado entró en la cabina, mientras Kai aguardaba sentado en una silla, moviendo las piernas con impaciencia. De allí Rei salió completamente distinto: cambió sus largos y holgados trajes… por la fantasía de gatito más _sexy_ que hubieran encontrado; las prendas ajustadas y con diseños de piel de tigre hacía resaltar visiblemente algunos de los atributos de Rei, dejándolo casi enteramente desnudo excepto por ciertas partes definidas y bien conocidas, las cuales parecían estar invitando a quien los vea para despojarlos de las diminutas prendas. También las orejas de gato estaban incluídas en el atuendo. Muy lejos de reírse, Kai empalideció ante la visión que estaba teniendo de Rei, y luego se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, como queriendo evitar ver semejante imagen de lujuria y corrupción que el ojidorado le ofrecía.

– .¿Y?. – preguntó simplemente el chino.

– Ehm… quizás… quizás debas probarte otro… - dijo Kai seriamente, cruzando bruscamente las piernas como intentando esconder algo.

El chino dio media vuelta, ingresando de nuevo entre las cortinas, mientras el ruso se revolvía inquieto en la silla, apoyando sus manos sobre el regazo para disimular una incipiente demostración de que le había gustado aquello hasta el límite de lo decente… la segunda opción que el ojidorado le ofreció lo alteró hasta lo indecible, presentándole una devastadora exhibición de sus partes cubiertas apenas por unos _shorts_ azul claro, muy ceñidos al cuerpo y también una camiseta que presentaba las mismas características; era una fantasía de marinero capaz de hundir una fragata tan sólo por la cara que Kai puso. Al menos Rei pudo adivinar algunos pensamientos que el ruso no conseguía articular, dado a que sus labios apretados, sus manos sumamente inquietas y su rostro inundado de rubores poco inocentes le daban alguna pista.

– .¿Te gusta este, Kai?. – dijo Rei esta vez, sin mucha inhibición y con un tono de voz que hizo a Kai tragar en seco.

– Ahm… ahm… ahm…

– .¿Será que debo aceptar esa respuesta como un 'sí'?. – prosiguió Rei, ahora sentándose al regazo del bicolor.

– R-Rei… no hagas e-eso, por favor… - tartamudeó Kai, apretando más sus manos contra su regazo.

– Hazlo así, Kai… - murmuró Rei, tomando una de las manos del ruso y pasando lentamente sobre su tórax, através de las mallas de su camiseta pudo sentir los pezones del ojidorado. En aquel momento su maxilar comenzó a estremecerse.

– Bueno… ejem… creo que este está bien – susurró el bicolor, levantándose repentinamente – vístete de nuevo, debemos ir.

Rei obedeció, sonriendo divertido, mientras Kai respiraba profundamente, intentando recuperarse para poder salir del establecimiento. Quizá su sonrojo no pasaría tan pronto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era algo entre sus piernas que le haría pasar vergüenza si no conseguía amenizar. La sonriente secretaria recibió el pago de manos de Hiwatari, quien no dijo una palabra y recogió sus paquetes, mientras Rei se despedía atentamente. El chino alcanzó a Kai en el coche, lo vio arrojar los paquetes en el asiento trasero y detenerse para hurgar el bolsillo de su saco, hasta sacar un pañuelo, el cual se manchó prontamente de rojo.

– .¿Quién diría, eh, Kai?. Ahora te sangra la nariz… - comentó el chino, con ganas de reírse.

– .¡Hmpf!. Hemorragia nasal… .¡Pero caso quieras saberlo, eso es un problema congénito que traigo desde la niñez!. – profirió el ruso, exaltado.

– Sin lugar a dudas – replicó el ojidorado, riendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

– Hmmm, Kai… esto es her… .¡ahm, Kai ,así no, que me haces cosquillas!. – dijo Rei con una espontánea risa, apartándose con un pequeño empujón del ruso que insistía, como siempre, en abrazarlo.

– .¿Qué no era así como querías, eh?. – mencionó Kai, tomándolo de los hombros y empujando al chino por la habitación, débilmente iluminado por los vitrales multicoloridos; no había conseguido el cambio de colores de las cortinas, que permanecieron de un color azul claro.

– .¿Y ahora qué?. – dijo el oriental, con un destello de ingenuidad en sus palabras.

– Ahora quiero ver a mi marinero listo para hacerse a la mar – contestó Kai, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rei tomó uno de los paquetes, envuelto en papel de estraza, ingresó en el cuarto de baño y en poco tiempo regresó. Kai no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de verlo así, era una fantasía que no había pensado nunca y que, sin embargo, lo excitaba sobremanera.

– Ehm… conozco unos jueguitos muy interesantes – anunció Kai, cuyas frases parecían comenzar a derretirse, literalmente – para eso, vamos a tener que vendarte los ojos con esto – explicó con una sonrisa, sacando un trozo de tela de un cajón.

El chino se dejó cubrir los ojos, con presteza Kai dio un ajustado nudo en sus extremos. Rei levantó las manos, algo confuso, pero el bicolor lo acomodó en el lecho, sentado. Después se hizo un repentino silencio.

– .¿Dónde estás, Kai?. – indagó el ojidorado, volteando la cabeza a todos los lados.

– Aquí – se oyó un susurro, proveniente de la derecha.

– .¿Qué haces?.

– Espera un poco – dijo, mientras se oía un débil ruído, quizá de ropas cayendo al suelo. Eso lo pensó Rei, y se sonrojó por lo que imaginaba y no podía ver.

La respiración del chino fue interceptada por la de Kai, sintió las manos del ruso cruzándose atrás de su cuello y haciéndolo recostar sobre algunos almohadones, antes de poder decir nada los labios de Rei quedaron atrapados entre los de Kai, en uno de esos besos que el bicolor tanto idolatraba y tanto asfixiaba al chino. Rei cruzó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Kai, sintiendo nada más toda la desnudez que el ruso exhibía pero que sus ojos cubiertos no podían ver, al tiempo que las ágiles manos del ruso se escurrían sobre su tórax.

– Yo estoy desnudo ahora, Rei – dijo Kai con voz suave – y… eres tan hermoso así, con esas prendas tan ajustadas, que me dejas muy excitado…

– .¿Eh?. – dijo Rei, confundido.

– Sí… toda esta tu piel suave y tibia – prosiguió el bicolor, metiendo su mano bajo la camiseta y pasando sus dedos desde los hombros hasta el abdomen de Rei – simplemente me enloquece de deseo… - agregó, besando sorpresivamente su cuello.

– K-Kai, esto es está poniendo extraño, .¿n-no te parece?. – tartamudeó Rei, ruborizado.

– Y tus piernas… hum, debe ser maravilloso tocárselos, o, mejor aún… - susurró con una voz candente al oído de Rei, mientras restregaba sin ninguna prisa especial sus entrepiernas contra las piernas del ojidorado, causando que se pusiera más rojo aún.

– Kai, yo…

– Hmmm, Rei… ahm, delicioso…

– .¿Qué haces?. – preguntó Rei.

– Tocándome, .¿qué más?. – contestó Kai al boquiabierto chino – con la visión que estoy teniendo ahora… hmmm, creo que explotaría muy pronto.

Y por espacio de unos treinta segundos Rei tuvo que soportar pequeños gemidos y suspiros provenientes de Kai, quien de tanto en tanto se restregaba contra el cuerpo del chino y pasaba sus manos de su cuerpo a los de él. Lo que hacía insoportable todo eso era que Rei no podía ver nada, y el sólo imaginarse mientras iba escuchando la voz endiabladamente sensual de Hiwatari al oído, con todas esas palabras estremeciendo sus fantasías, provocaba una demostración imposible de pasarse por alto, el cual se abultaba contra sus _shorts_.

– Interesante – oyó decir a Kai, mientras sentía, con una mezcla de genuína vergüenza y placer, que sus _shorts_ iban siendo manoseados – déjame hacer un poco esto – musitó, Rei pudo sentir el órgano de Kai restregándose brevemente sobre sus piernas, haciendo con que soltara una exclamación – oh, Rei… genial, genial… hmmm, ah, delicioso…

– .¿Kai?. – susurró Rei, casi al borde de un colapso.

– Extiende las manos juntas, por favor – solicitó el ruso.

Rei obedeció, quedó pasmado cuando sintió un tibio líquido escurriéndose sobre ellas. Y perdió totalmente la facultad del habla al oír que dicho fluido era acompañado de un sonoro y profundo jadeo.

– .¡Simplemente hermoso!. – profirió Kai luego, contemplando fijamente al ojidorado estático y enmudecido, con las manos juntas aún.

– Kai, talvez… talvez no sea como…

– Lo que más me excita en ti, Rei, es cuando te sonrojas todo, como ahora – interrumpió Kai - .¿Por qué no hueles lo que tienes en las manos?.

– .¿Ehm?. – exclamó Rei, seguro de que sufriria un colapso, pero de vergüenza ahora.

El indeciso oriental se llevó las manos a la nariz, aspirándolo tímidamente, y levantó la cabeza abruptamente.

– Esto es… .¿aceite de almendras?. – preguntó Rei con tono de voz aliviado.

– Ajá – asintió Kai – pero la cara que pusiste cuando derramé sobre tus manos fue muy… sublime – añadió, con la voz congestionada por la risa contenida.

– Bueno… yo pensé que era algo así – mintió pobremente Rei, sonriendo.

– Te creo – respondió Kai, riendo brevemente y haciendo que el chino juntara ambas manos, desparramando el aromático aceite.

Las manos del oriental iban despaciosamente recorriendo todo el tórax de Kai, sus dedos exploraban todo su cuerpo con la delicadeza de quien, sin poder ver, deseaba conocer hasta los más recónditos detalles. Un suspiro complacido fue exhalado por el ruso, era simplemente maravilloso estar siendo restregado por las manos tan precisas de Rei, en un masaje que, si perdía la vista de su objetivo, acabaría durmiéndose tal era el grado de relajación. Rei sintió su pulso siendo tomado por Kai, dirigiéndoselo en alguna parte. Lo que fuera que el oriental haya tocado, lo sorprendió tanto como para alzar significativamente las cejas.

– .¡Kai!. – exclamó el chino.

– .¿Qué?. Tú me pones así – contestó el bicolor, divertido.

Rei sintió que el ruso sujetaba momentáneamente su cabeza, después se vio libre de la tela que cubría sus ojos. Parpadeó algunas veces, acostumbrándose a la penumbra, pero Kai no le dio tiempo para más. Lo empujó contra las almohadas, sometiéndolo a una de sus inacabables sesiones de besos; en aquel preciso momento terminaban los juegos amenos para dar inicio a lo que realmente interesaba a Kai.

Las manos de Kai eran quienes ahora se encargaban de tocar y apretar todas las partes del cuerpo de Rei, besándolo ávidamente, sometiéndolo y acorralándolo entre sus brazos; el bicolor sujetaba con firmeza la parte posterior de la cabeza de Rei, no permitiendo que la moviera casi, entregándose a besar y lamer todo su cuello, mientras el oriental se debatía inútilmente por librarse de aquellos dedos.

– Ahora tú eres el marinero Rei, y harás todos los caprichos del capitán Hiwatari… - dijo Kai, deteniéndose un momento.

Tomó la cabeza del oriental, acercándose a sus labios y besándolos ansiosamente, mientras sus nerviosas manos se aventuraban a explorar sus partes más bajas, encontrándose con el miembro de Rei, el cual tomó entre las mallas de sus calzones y lo acariciaba con movimientos rítmicos; el chino, al sentirlo, abrió grandemente los ojos y después los cerró con fuerza, todo intento de gemir o jadear fue suprimido por Kai, quien no le permitía que se despegara de sus labios. La áspera tela de sus _shorts_ le producían escalofríos incontenibles cada vez que Kai lo masturbaba, aumentando la intensidad y la rapidez de sus movimientos. El bicolor percibió la situación en que Rei se encontraba al sentir sus dedos ya húmedos, a parte que Rei le hacía desesperadas señas cada vez que los espasmos paralizadores le permitían. Entonces Kai se apartó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pero sin cesar con sus movimientos, ahora el bicolor se complacía visual y auditivamente escuchando los jadeos confusos y suspiros ahogados del chino, su rostro alterado y sus orbes estremeciéndose lastimeramente.

– K-Kai… ya… ya… - pronunció con dificultad el oriental.

– El capitán Hiwatari no permite que sus marineros ensucien su uniforme – dijo el ruso, apretando repentinamente el órgano del ojidorado, provocando que este hiciera una mueca terrible, además de soltar un quejido estremecedor.

Se abrazó nuevamente al cuerpo de Rei, el cual aún se estremecía involuntariamente, frotando su rostro por el cuello el tórax del chino, besándolo en ocasiones y esperando a que se restableciera. Rei nada más jadeaba, con esa desconsoladora sensación de que la inminencia de su clímax fue bruscamente cercenado, abrazándose al cuello del bicolor. Recostado sobre el pecho de Rei, que subía y bajaba cadenciosamente, veía sus pezones erectos, resaltados contra su camiseta. Sus dedos tocaron esa parte, haciendo unos movimientos circulares, mientras Rei apenas observaba, sintiendo otra vez aquella incontenible sensación creciendo dentro de él. De nada le sirvió restablecerse pues Kai lo estaba alterando de nuevo. El bicolor levantó la camiseta de Rei, dejando todo su tórax a descubierto, su boca se concentró en besar y lamer toda esa región, dándole especial atención a sus pezones, los cuales lamía más demoradamente, mientras observaba que el ojidorado apretaba entre sus dedos las sábanas. Kai tomó una de las muñecas a Rei, llevándoselo entre sus piernas, de forma que su placer fuera recíproco.

Las manos de Rei iban acariciando todo el órgano de Kai, mientras el ruso disfrutaba inmensamente de ese contacto, pero de todas formas el chino no lograba concentrarse mucho en lo que hacía, ya que las acciones de Kai lo sacaban de la realidad. Poco después el ruso siguió restregándose contra las entrepiernas inflamadas del ojidorado, prodigándole muchos besos y caricias en su cuello y tórax. De esta vez, Rei no pudo contenerse más como la primera vez, y se estremeció por completo al sentir la violenta descarga que terminó manchando sus _shorts, _gimiendo perdidamente. El bicolor sintió algo húmedo y tibio entre sus piernas, y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, viendo el resultado de sus atenciones para con Rei.

– .¡Te he dicho que no debías ensuciar el uniforme!. – exclamó Kai, afectando enojo – por eso el capitán Hiwatari te hará acreedor de un castigo ejemplar…

Despojó prontamente al oriental de la prenda inferior, contemplando su pulsante y húmedo miembro, pasó sus dedos por encima, haciendo que Rei soltara un gemido. Llevó un poco de ese escurridizo fluido sobre sus dedos, con la mano derecha se encargó de mantener a Rei acostado mientras que con la izquierda buscó a tientas su entrada, hasta que finalmente lo halló. El impulso inicial del chino fue levantarse, pero las fuertes manos de Kai se lo impidieron, quejándose por la incipiente invasión del cual Kai le hacía objeto. Las protestas y boqueos de Rei no servían a Kai más que para exacerbarle los sentidos, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso para terminar aquello, pero debía admitir que el juego estaba de lo más interesante.

El alarido que Rei emitió ante la invasión a la que Kai lo sometió fue prontamente acallado por los labios del bicolor, quien no permitió que su incomodidad durara mucho y tocó fondo en vez de hacerlo pausadamente, los resuellos del chino lo obligaron a detenerse para que se acostumbrara.

– Kai… - dijo el chino, en un hilo de voz.

– No debieras ponerte así, Rei – susurró el bicolor, pasándole los dedos por las mejillas para evitar que una lágrima cayera – pero debo admitir que, cuando tus ojos brillan así, me excitan endemoniadamente…

– Se siente… extraño… - prosiguió Rei, entrecerrando los párpados.

– Ya pasará – arguyó Kai – déjame mirarlos bien – dijo de nuevo, deslizando su mano por sus orbes – me fascinan, son hermosos… creo que me enamoré de ellos primero…

– Dices cosas… sublimes, Kai – murmuró Rei, deteniéndose momentáneamente al sentir un movimiento por parte del bicolor.

– También tu boca… me gusta – prosiguió Kai – déjame besarlo hasta que terminemos con esto, .¿de acuerdo?. – solicitó, con un tono de voz que el oriental no pudo negarse.

Unieron sus bocas en un ardoroso beso, al tiempo que Kai, cadenciosamente, embestía al chino, disfrutando al máximo del cálido y estrecho interior de Rei, moviéndose con facilidad y ya sintiendo el grato calor en el abdomen que antecede al orgasmo. Los brazos de Kai estrecharon con más fuerza a Rei al sentir la irrefrenable y nebulosa sensación que, algunos segundos después, lo condujo a un estremecedor y gratificante orgasmo, momento en el cual el bicolor no pudo evitar apartarse repentinamente de los labios de Rei para cerrar con fuerza los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de inmenso alivio y placer al sentir descargarse en el interior de Rei, quien también gimió por la presión que ejercía en sus adentros, alcanzando también un orgasmo aunque de menor intensidad que el anterior. Exhaustos, se apartaron recostando sus cabezas sobre las almohadas, respirando profundamente; Kai se incorporó un poco.

– Espero que hayas _sufrido_ con el castigo – comentó el bicolor, sonriéndole.

– Ojalá los próximos castigos sean más severos – añadió el chino, abrazándole a Kai para después sentarse sobre su bien definido abdomen.

– Hmmm… lo serán, prometo. Quizás mi marinero prefiera algunas cosas más exóticas, y debemos complacerlo, .¿no es cierto?. – contestó Kai, acariciándole las mejillas a Rei.

– .¿Pero de veras que te ha gustado esto de marinero?. – indagó el chino, con tono curioso.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Aunque yo te veo más como esos marineros novatos, de aquellos que todos miran y se relamen al mirarlo… - sentenció Kai, con voz descarada – pero nadie sino yo tengo los privilegios… pero, sobre todas las cosas, eres tú quien me gusta, independiente de cómo estés. Ahora convendría darse una ducha para dormirnos, porque ha sido cansativo, pero divertido… ah, y otra cosa.

– .¿Dime?.

– Estás prohibido de levantarte mañana a las seis de la mañana para irte a trabajar en tu oficina – dijo Kai.

– .¿Caso contrario… qué?. – preguntó interesado Rei.

– Caso contrario… te esposaré por las rejas de la cama. Y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias – sentenció el bicolor sugestivamente.

– Hmmm… creo que pondré un despertador – concluyó Rei, guiñándole un ojo al ruso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Al día siguiente, Kai abrió los ojos y halló a Rei durmiendo, aún a su lado. Lo abrazó por el cuello, despertándolo con un beso. El sonriente oriental miró a Kai, sabiendo de esta vez que no se trataba de una visión o delirio, pero que sí era real, él estaba allí, contemplándolo, admirándolo, queriéndolo… a la vez que Kai no se saciaba de las doradas y melosas íris de Rei, hundiéndose en ellos, intentando ver sus mínimos detalles al verse reflejado sobre sus orbes, sintiéndose dueño y protector de esas raridades que nadie los admiraba y que ahora estaban allí, a su merced, agradablemente sorprendidos por las atenciones que Kai le dedicaba.

Durante el desayuno, Kai se mostró extrañamente callado y taciturno, como sumido en profundas reflexiones. El chino, quien aún no llegaba a comprender del todo las actitudes y comportamientos del ruso, se mantenía en un silencio que apenas era interrumpido ocasionalmente por comentarios en voz baja, los cuales Kai escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza o contestaba con monosílabos. Casi al final parecía haber salido de sus pensamientos y con voz clara, anunció:

– Bien, Rei, terminemos esto e iremos a un lugar.

– .¿Dónde vamos?. – inquirió el chino, interesado.

– Cuando lleguemos, sabrás – contestó llanamente el bicolor.

Después de concluir el desayuno, subieron al automóvil de Kai y se dirigieron a una maltrecha ruta, llena de baches y levantando mucho polvo; así como la vez anterior, Rei percibió un cierto nerviosismo en las facciones de Kai, pero así como era nunca admitiría una cosa de esa clase. Doblaron por un entroncamiento, prosiguiendo por un camino poco usado, tan poco en realidad que el césped cubría las huellas de los coches. Se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque de pinos, en el centro del cual había una pequeña construcción rectangular.

– .¿Quién vive allí?. – preguntó Rei.

– Nadie – contestó Kai, tristemente – es un mausoleo.

– .¿Un qué?.

– Un lugar donde se entierran a las personas – aclaró el bicolor.

Se dirigieron a la construcción, su tamaño aumentó considerablemente cuando se acercaron y Rei pudo notar los innúmeros detalles que poseía; flores entrelazadas en frisos de yeso adornaban la entrada, y florones entallados en mármol rosado aparecían en los bordes del techo y la puerta, donde se hallaban pequeñas plaquetas de bronce con nombres y fechas. La puerta de vidrio semejaba un vitral, los trocitos de vidrio colorido inundaban con luces rojas, azules y verdes el interior del recinto. Kai sacó del bolsillo una llave vieja y oxidada, y con un crujido abrió la puerta. En el interior Rei pudo sentir un olor de flores marchitas.

– Aquí es donde pusieron a mi abuelo – señaló Kai con el dedo – y allí, a mis padres – dijo, señalando otro rectángulo de granito – estos son algunos parientes de mis padres, nunca los conocí.

– Kai… .¿por qué hemos venido aquí?. – preguntó Rei, quien ya se sentía tomado cierta tristeza.

– Este es mi lugar – dijo Kai, señalando un hueco vacío – en algún momento lo ocuparé.

– .¡No digas esas cosas, Kai!. – lo reprendió el chino, inconforme – tienes mucho camino aún por enfrente.

– Rei… déjame explicarte algo – dijo el bicolor, con la voz repentinamente ahogada, una lágrima escurrió de sus ojos pero lo secó furiosamente con el dorso de la mano – no sé cuánto tiempo más viviré.

– .¿Pero qué cosas dices?. – reclamó el ojidorado.

– Rei, yo te amo tanto que… es una pena… lo siento mucho, Rei, no debía haberte encontrado… - balbuceó el ruso, intentando controlarse para no decir incoherencias.

– .¿Kai, de qué me hablas?. – preguntó el chino, asustado.

– La vez pasada, cuando me caí en el jardín… aquello era un síntoma – explicó el bicolor, respirando profundamente – hace meses estoy enfermo, Rei, y los médicos no saben más qué hacer.

– .¿Q-Qué?. ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!. – gritó Rei.

– Me mantienen apenas con medicamentos, y llegará un momento que no harán más efecto….¡Y no lo quiero, Rei, es demasiado temprano!. – gimió Kai, mientras su rostro se mojaba por las lágrimas.

– .¡Kai, no… no puedes hacer eso, yo no quiero que te vayas!. – exclamó el chino, quien también soltaba lágrimas de consternación.

– La estatua que estás haciendo, Rei… - murmuró el ruso, agachando la cabeza – es para ponerlo aquí, en este rincón – agregó, apuntando el interior – será apenas lo que sobre de mí… pero antes, antes de irme… no podía irme sin conocer y amar perdidamente a alguien, entregarme enteramente cuando nadie antes me había amado… soy feliz porque me has correspondido, Rei, pero triste porque no durará mucho tiempo…

– .¡Cállate de una vez!. – profirió el oriental, sacudiendo a Kai – cállate… no puedo creer en lo que dices. Prefiero creer que no sucederá, que no me has amado con el sólo fin de que sufra… .¡sufra tanto como tantas veces ya me ha sucedido!.

– Lo siento, Rei… - dijo Kai , sollozando profundamente – era para estar juntos, pero no dijeron por cuánto tiempo.

– Cállate, diablos… - murmuró Rei, abrazándose fuertemente a Kai, humedeciendo su camisa con el incontenible y profuso llanto que lo sacudía.

Y a la puerta de aquella aislada construcción se podían divisar apenas dos figuras abrazadas, mientras el viento silbaba entre las copas de los pinares y se llevaban consigo los sollozos apagados de ambos. El miedo y la impotencia se habían adueñado de Rei, y la resignación y la tristeza, de Kai. Pero ambos cerraban los ojos ante la construcción que se elevaba tras ellos, símbolo de la muerte y desintegración, para concentrarse apenas en ellos, en sus penas y temores, en su amor y su poco tiempo que restaba para disfrutarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Creador de Inmortales - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 5_

**Observaciones Generales:**_ Seh! Al cabo de tanto tiempo, aquí les traigo el quinto y último capi de esta historia, como han visto anteriormente Kai le ha confesado la verdad de las cosas a Rei, y tenemos al chino sufriendo por causa de eso... y qué sucederá con Kai, al final de cuentas? Lean este capi para saberlo! Espero que disfruten!_

* * *

Aún seguían faltándole los pies a la estatua, mientras Rei lo contemplaba allí, consternado, sin tener suficiente ánimo para terminar de una vez su obra. Estaba en su silenciosa oficina, que era más silenciosa que de costumbre cuando Kai no aparecía.

Hacía una semana que Hiwatari había viajado, en búsqueda de cualquier otra opinión médica más esperanzadora. También había ido a otra ciudad cuando Rei lo esperaba y lo había sorprendido, de manera poco convencional, cerca de su imagen. No permitió que el ojidorado fuera con él, a pesar de las súplicas de este. Estaba confuso, tremendamente confuso para poder seguir trabajando, hacía tres días rechazó un par de pedidos que ciertamente iba a necesitar en el futuro.

Pero Rei sólo conseguía pensar en Kai… .¿por qué había hecho eso?. Prefería no haber admitido lo que sentía hacia el bicolor, ni haberle seguido la corriente, ni siquiera haberse interesado por él, sin embargo poseía un magnetismo personal que lo atraía inexorablemente, como se vio después, al borde del abismo. Amar a Kai implicaba automáticamente en sufrir por el tiempo que aún restaba.

Fue egoísta de su parte, pensaba Rei con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, haberse acercado a él para hacerle vivir momentos de éxtasis, de ilusiones, y después suprimir todo aquello con la eficacia de un chorro de agua fría; a veces sentía odio hacia Kai, por haberle hecho partícipe de sus sufrimientos, por arrastrarle a una existencia de preocupación, de tristeza… y a veces sentía haber hecho un acto de sacrificio al amor que sentía, sintiéndose como un ser sobrenatural, concediendo a Kai, el mortal, el privilegio y la gloria de haber amado antes que su estancia en este mundo fuera suspendida. Esos pensamientos se mezclaban, se entrechocaban a todas horas, mientras el viento silbaba en su jardín.

Rei intentaba adivinar cuáles serían las probabilidades que se enamorara de una persona como Kai, cuya medida de virtudes y defectos eran tantos como los de cualquier persona, con la diferencia que sus defectos eran tan insignificantes y sin importancia frente a sus cualidades. Y el bicolor sabía todo el tiempo que en algún momento Rei debía saberlo, si no era en aquel momento, talvez cuando se pusiera mal de verdad, cuando ya no habría más tiempo para retroceder ni rectificar más nada, cuando ya no sobrara más tiempo para palabras importantes, cuando todo se desvaneciera ya… pero en su corazón, Hiwatari sentía haber hecho lo correcto, no quería ver a Rei sufriendo más por la confusión de no entender su estado que por su mismo estado. Su enfermedad, era otra cuestión que Rei meditaba profundamente.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Hiwatari crecía, como un tumor, invadiendo cada intersticio de su cerebro y mermando sus capacidades poco a poco; los médicos no sabían qué dictaminar acerca de su caso. Los medicamentos poco hacían para detener su crecimiento. Extirpar el tumor equivalía a morir. Dejarlo crecer, también. Kai tenía tres opciones que terminaban en el mismo camino, en el mismo final, en su desespero no sabía más qué podría hacer y su dinero para poco más que mantenerlo vivo servía. Durante meses se sumió en la depresión.

Luego se percató que deprimirse en espera de la muerte era una estupidez, necesitaba hacer algo _ya_. Entonces optó en despilfarrar dinero, sin preocuparse por su cuenta bancaria, armando juergas en su casa todas las noches y bebiendo y comiendo de lo mejor, viviendo exactamente como si se tratara de su último día, por si acaso aquel podría ser. Esas fiestas donde perdía la noción del tiempo le consumían toda la noche, dormía poco y aún así se presentaba a su trabajo, en el cual se pasaba más tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa que trabajar; siempre había deseado estar en su trabajo en calidad de observador nada más, para eso transfirió todas sus responsabilidades a sus subordinados, restándole muy poco para hacer en su escritorio. Recuperó así un poco de su felicidad, según el concepto que él tenía de felicidad, pero vio que no era suficiente.

Despilfarrar dinero era divertido, pero despilfarrarlo al lado de otra persona lo era más. Y si la persona era por quien sentía un afecto que le cosquilleaba el estómago, con más razón. Nunca se arrepintió por ningún centavo que se le escurrió de entre los dedos estando al lado de Rei; las cenas, la noche extasiante que pasó junto a él, incluso el automóvil nuevo que había adquirido con el único propósito de visitarlo, habían valido demasiado la pena. Lamentaba nada más haberle contado la verdad, pero eso era algo que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

En todo su trayecto, Kai aprendió muchas cosas que desconocía, principalmente en relación a otras personas. Había aprendido a confiar, a amar, a desear y a prodigar… Rei había tenido la paciencia de enseñárselo y estaba grato por eso. Había aprendido también que las personas no amaban sólo su dinero, porque Rei no lo conocía y mismo así lo aceptaba, con su cuenta bancaria llena y su alma empobrecida, hambrienta de comprensión, necesitada de un amor que nunca había experimentado y que Rei poseía y se lo dio sin pedir nada a cambio.

– Tendré que irme lejos ahora, Rei – había murmurado, cabizbajo, el bicolor, mientras un coche estaba esperándole en la misma puerta de su oficina.

– .¡Yo también quiero ir!. – había exclamado Rei, con voz desesperada, apretando entre sus manos las manos de Hiwatari.

– No puedes – dijo Kai, acariciando las tersas manos del chino – tienes un trabajo para hacer, .¿recuerdas?., la estatua aún no está lista… también estarás recordado que, cuando vine, dije que te pagaría muy bien por esa obra. Cuando lo termines, y caso no… no regrese más, te he nombrado como mi heredero, y todo mi dinero será tuyo. Ese será el pago por el trabajo, aunque sé que no es suficiente para pagar todo lo que me has proporcionado, Rei, frente a tu acto todas las barras de oro carecen de valor… no te olvides llevar la estatua en el lugar que te he mostrado – concluyó el ruso, suspirando.

El enmudecido oriental entonces dejó que Kai soltara sus manos de leve, dando media vuelta sin decir nada más, subiendo con presteza en el automóvil. Sus lágrimas silenciosas escurrían por sus mejillas, con el corazón estrujado por la incertidumbre; se negaba rotundamente a recibir tal pagamiento, el chino no quería su dinero, Rei quería a Kai…

_.¡Debes hacerlo!_., le había instado el ruso, _mírate las manos, son las únicas capaces de crear inmortales. Eres quien me conservará indefinidamente, petrificando mi imagen en el yeso, pocas son las personas que lo consiguen y muchas son las que desean… .¡Debes terminarlo, Rei, porque tú eres un creador de inmortales!._ Pero en aquellos momentos Rei despreciaba la habilidad que lo había acercado a Kai y lo obligaba a ejecutar lo que no tenía más ganas de proseguir. Su único deseo era romper aquella imagen, destrozarla, convertirla en polvo, para no recordarse que eso sería lo único que restaría de Kai si no volvía más; tomó un mazo de madera y cuando estaba próximo a hacer daño, lo soltó de nuevo. No podría hacer eso, verlo era como ver al mismo Kai, sus delicadas facciones tan trabajosamente talladas, las horas de éxtasis casi divino que había invertido en esculpirlo y el deleite visual que aquello le provocaba, todo eso no podría ser despedazado con tal simplicidad.

Tomó el teléfono de la mesita y marcó frenéticamente el número de la casa de Kai. Obviamente, quien lo atendió fue su mayordomo, el cual muy solícitamente indicó a Rei que su patrón no se encontraba y que no tenía la mínima idea de cuándo regresaría. Pero el chino apremió al funcionario a decirle dónde verdaderamente estaba Kai, necesitaba saberlo a toda costa; luego de oír algunas páginas siendo hojeadas por el mayordomo, éste había encontrado un número de referencia en caso de necesidad. Informó de este número a Rei, quien luego de copiarlo vio la extensión de ese número y dedujo que no estaría dentro del país.

El oriental marcó los números con cuidado para no equivocarse, y luego de escuchar extraños tonos de llamada logró establecer comunicación.

– .¿Bueno?. – dijo una voz cansada.

– .¿Kai, eres tú?. – dijo Rei, en un acceso de felicidad.

– .¿Rei?. – la voz de Kai estaba alterada por la perplejidad - .¿cómo has conseguido este número?.

– Bueno, eso realmente no importa… .¿dónde estás ahora?. – preguntó con ansiedad el chino.

– Es una clínica en Helsinki – repuso el bicolor.

– .¿Q-Qué?. .¿Tan lejos, así?. – tartamudeó el ojidorado, atónito.

– No tenía más opciones que venir aquí – explicó Kai – ninguno de los médicos sabían qué podría ser, los médicos de aquí me mandaron un telegrama explicándome que les gustaría ver mi caso para probar un nuevo tratamiento… pero todo esto implica en riesgos.

– Significa que… .¿puedes morir?. – susurró Rei, con el alma en los pies.

– Hum – se limitó a confirmar Kai – lo siento, Rei, pero tendré que colgar.

– .¡No, espera!. – gritó el chino - .¿Cuándo te operarán?.

– La semana que viene – informó el bicolor – Rei, antes de cortar, deseo que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, y que siempre estaré agradecido que hayas… - se escucharon unos sollozos – lo siento, Rei, lo siento mucho… adiós.

Con el teléfono en la mano, mientras el tono de colgado emitía un zumbido incesante, Rei pensó en… dinero. Necesitaba de dinero, era vital que juntara todo lo disponible, .¡no toleraría jamás no estar al lado de Kai en el momento que más lo necesitaba!. Consultó su libreta de ahorros y percibió que no tendría lo suficiente para costearse el pasaje hasta donde Kai estaba. .¡Al diablo con eso!. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a llamar, esta vez al Banco donde guardaba su dinero, entró en conferencia con el gerente de la institución y solicitó una ampliación de su crédito, el cual prontamente fue realizado, dado los excelentes antecedentes de su cliente… pero era tan sólo lo indispensable para cubrir la suma necesaria. Pagaría su pasaje pero no tendría para mantenerse un par de días siquiera en Helsinki, fue cuando recordó uno de los pedidos que había rechazado; .¡esa era la solución!., llamó al individuo cuyo número había anotado antes, y concertaron que pagaría por el trabajo antecipadamente, combinando el plazo para más adelante, puesto que Rei argumentó que tenía pedidos más urgentes que debía satisfacer. Tenía ya en sus manos el recurso necesario para estar al lado de Kai nuevamente, pero, .¿acaso no recordaba el pasaporte?.

Hurgando desesperadamente entre sus pertenencias halló su polvoriento pasaporte, de cuando entraba y salía de China, y revisó su contenido. Decenas de sellos testificaban parte de sus andanzas por el mundo, y el último sello decía que… haciendo las cuentas, tenía un plazo de dos meses para cancerlarse automáticamente y perdiera su validez. Suspirando agradecido, Rei tomó el codiciado documento y se dirigió a la carrera a su departamento, pensando en cada uno de los pasos que debía tomar. Debía hallar a Kai a cualquier precio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Cuando el oriental puso los pies en el aeropuerto de Helsinki, se sintió ligeramente mejor. Durante todo el viaje se puso nervioso, mientras estaba despierto tenía unos pensamientos que lo inquietaban mucho en relación al bicolor, y cuando se dormía tenía unas pesadillas perturbadoras, las cuales lo obligaban a despertarse agitadamente a ciertos intervalos; en el trayecto se preparó mentalmente para saber qué decir en momentos críticos, necesitaba tener suficiente fuerza de ánimo para soportar cualquier noticia mala que tuviera sobre Hiwatari. Se prometió no llorar frente a personas desconocidas, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplirlo.

Algunos automóviles con distintivos aguardaban del lado de afuera del aeropuerto, Rei tomó el primero de la fila. El conductor del taxi puso el motor en marcha y aguardó las instrucciones.

– .¿A dónde, señor?. – preguntó el chófer.

– A la clínica más costosa que usted conozca – indicó el ojidorado.

El chófer miró a Rei por el espejo retrovisor, estudiándolo brevemente, luego de meditar unos instantes cambió de marchas y se dirigieron por las calles. A aquellas horas de la mañana el tráfico aún era escaso, por lo que conseguían entrar por las calles y avenidas sin mucha dificultad; abandonaron el bullicioso centro de la ciudad, con sus altos edificios y sus muchas placas multicolores para recorrer barrios con tendencias residenciales, donde podían verse casas elegantemente decoradas o pequeños salones con minúsculas placas de bronce que indicaban los escritorios de diversos profesionales. El oriental miraba todo aquello con indiferencia, sería un lugar espléndido para pasear y conocer si no fueran los motivos que lo tenían allí.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un edificio que más parecía una mansión señorial que a un establecimiento. Una plaqueta dorada, del tamaño de una tarjeta de visitas, sujeto a la puerta de madera cerrada, indicaba que allí era una clínica, y otra placa señalaba que estaba abierta. Rei bajó del taxi y se encaminó a la entrada; al golpear la puerta nadie respondió, optó por entrar y se encontró dentro de una sala de recepciones vacía, con un mostrador donde un teléfono parpadeaba intermitentemente algunas luces y las sillas estaban desocupadas. Dejó su maleta allí mismo, intentó localizar a alguien pero fue en vano.

Los muebles sofisticados y la impecable alfombra parecían estar allí apenas para decoración, no se le antojó a Rei que se los usaba constantemente. Para ser más claro, aquél parecía más un consultorio ficticio, teatral, que uno de verdad; un extenso corredor se abría a uno de los costados, Rei fue andando silenciosamente y verificó que habían muchas puertas en hileras, imaginó que serían los cuartos de los pacientes. Era un lugar que extrañaba al oriental, no podía percibir personas enfermas o sufriendo allí, no veía gente herida, no escuchaba lamentos de dolor por ningunas partes. Ese silencio incómodo más le recordaba una firma de consultoría o un escritorio de exportaciones, pero de ninguna forma una clínica. En la penúltima puerta pudo divisar un hombre vestido de blanco saliendo, llevando unos papeles en la mano; se sobresaltó al ver la presencia intrusa de Rei allí, vagueando.

– .¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?. – preguntó en tono ríspido del hombrecillo, algo entrado en años y cuyos ojos grises opacos eran tan fríos y asépticos como los corredores del hospital, tomando del brazo a Rei.

– Me llamo Rei Kon – murmuró en el mismo tono el oriental, desembarazándose de la mano del médico – busco a un paciente llamado Kai Hiwatari, .¿lo conoce?.

– .¿Cómo usted sabe que él está aquí?. – indagó sorprendido el médico.

– .¿Y acaso es un secreto?. – replicó el oriental.

– En principio, sí – contestó el segundo – pero no puede verlo, está descansando. Vuelva la semana que viene y le daremos noticias – agregó automáticamente el doctor, empujando levemente a Rei en dirección a la puerta.

– .¡Pero yo quiero saber cómo él está!. – exclamó el ojidorado, no pudiendo contener el tono de voz.

– .¡De acuerdo!. – sibiló el médico, irritado – vamos a la recepción, allí le diré.

Ambos volvieron en la recepción, tan silenciosa como la tumba de un faraón, y tan costosa en decoración también. Rei se acomodó en uno de los sillones, aguardando una respuesta.

– Entonces usted es Rei Kon – repitió el galeno, consultando unos papeles - .¿Qué relación tiene usted con el señor Hiwatari?.

– Nosotros somos… amigos – titubeó el chino.

– Hum… no es lo que dice aquí – respondió el doctor, meneando la cabeza.

– .¿Q-Qué?.

– Cuando el señor Hiwatari vino aquí, debió firmar unos papeles sobre a quién debíamos notificar su deceso, caso eso sucediera – explicó el médico – y puso a usted en el formulario, pero con una relación diferente – añadió, haciendo una pausa para el Rei comprendiera, azorado, que Kai más una vez hizo una de las suyas – pero eso no es de mi incumbencia… .¿Qué desea saber sobre él?.

– Quería saber si… su tumor se puede o no…

– .¿Qué tumor?. – interrumpió el médico.

– Pues, el que tiene en la cabeza – respondió Rei, confuso.

– No es un tumor lo que tiene – explicó el galeno con rapidez – pero sí una dilatación de las arterias cerebrales, llamado aneurisma. Es como si una arteria formara una pequeña bolsa a punto de romperse, lo que causa diversos síntomas al afectado.

– .¿Eso significa que puede… sobrevivir?. – exclamó el chino, desbordante de felicidad.

– Sería arriesgado decir que sí – argumentó el doctor, arrojando un chorro de agua fría en el entusiasmo del ojidorado – según los análisis y el historial, tiene esa anormalidad precisamente en la base de la cabeza, en la nuca. Hace algún tiempo sufrió una especie de desmayo en su jardín como síntoma; eso sucedió porque estuvo muy tenso y cansado los últimos tiempos, lo cual originó una minúscula ruptura en la arteria que se cicatrizó, sin embargo se formó un coágulo que entró en su corriente sanguínea y ocasionó una pérdida de consciencia pasajera, pero después volvió en sí. A partir de entonces, era cada vez más susceptible a que se rompiera dicha bolsa y que sufriera daños más graves; gracias a que hemos detectado el problema a tiempo pondremos en práctica una nueva técnica reciente, pero los riesgos son elevados. En este momento el señor Hiwatari está sedado y tomando medicamentos que aumentan la coagulación de la sangre, de forma a prepararlo a la intervención.

– .¿Cuándo será eso?. – atinó a preguntar Rei, bastante confuso con tantas explicaciones.

– Dentro de algunos días – contestó el médico – ahora, si le parece bien, debería ir a descansar usted también…

– Necesito usar el cuarto de baño – pidió Rei de inmediato.

– Es aquella puerta – señaló el doctor – debo continuar mi trabajo, usted ya sabe el camino para salir – finalizó, alejándose.

El chino entró durante cinco minutos en el baño, oyendo los pasos distanciándose. Abrió furtivamente la puerta y observó que nadie venía, volvió por el mismo corredor anterior y fue mirando por las ventanillas que cada puerta tenía, asegurándose que nadie viniera por el corredor. Dobló el corredor y en una de las puertas pudo divisar a Kai, extendido en una cama y cubierto por una delgada sábana. Rei abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró, evitando hacer cualquier ruído, pero el bicolor adormecido giró un poco la cabeza, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Rei allí.

– .¡Kai!. – susurró el oriental, prometió no soltar el llanto pero sentía los ojos anegársele de lágrimas.

– .¿Rei, eres tú?. – dijo el bicolor con voz arrastrada - .¿Pero qué clase de insanidad has hecho?.

– Creo que lo estoy aprendiendo de ti – contestó el chino con voz ahogada, tomando las manos del ruso entre las suyas – oh, Kai, no sabes cómo he sentido tu falta…

– Puedo imaginarlo – contestó Kai, con una voz monótona proveniente del efecto de los medicamentos – pero es bueno verte… al menos si muero pued…

– .¡No hables en eso!. – interrumpió secamente el oriental – sé que estás sufriendo mucho y…

– Yo no estoy sufriendo, Rei – interrumpió, a su vez, el ruso – no me duele nada, en realidad. Acércate más – pidió el bicolor en tono desvanecido, siendo obedecido por el ojidorado - .¡Acércate más, diablos!. No voy a contaminarte con la peste, tonto – repentinamente la voz de Kai cobró vida, haciendo sonreír al oriental – eso mismo… hum, tus ojos brillan, no quiero verte llorando, .¿de acuerdo?. Vamos, ahora quiero que me beses…

No necesitó Kai pedir dos veces para que su deseo fuera atendido. Con prontitud los labios del chino se encontraron con los del bicolor, recorriéndolos lentamente; era un beso extraño, en el cual Rei intentaba concentrarse en el éxtasis absoluto que aquella sensación de mordisquear los labios e invadir la boca del bicolor le causaban, en vez de pensar que aquél podía ser el último beso. El chino se apartó, con la mirada fija en las expresiones de Kai.

– Tus besos son increíbles, Rei – elogió el ruso, ruborizando a Rei – no puedo morir aún, tengo que disfrutar más de ellos. Y cuando te oigo respirar así, entrecortado, cuando nos besamos… oh, me dan escalofríos de gusto…

– Espero poder verte mañana de nuevo – dijo Rei, cambiando de asunto porque sentía que las palabras de Hiwatari ya lo alteraban – trata apenas de recuperarte. Yo espero aún volver contigo – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Espera… .¿Y la estatua, lo terminaste?. – preguntó el ruso.

– En efecto – mintió Rei – pero ya verás que no será necesario. No sería capaz de conformarme con verte así, sabes de eso.

El chino salió, tomando sus pertenencias en la recepción y encaminándose al centro. Aquella visita que hizo de alguna forma lo hizo sentirse bien, aunque nadie le había dado motivos para que tuviera esperanzas. Pero Rei no necesitaba de buenas razones… apenas deseaba creer en aquello con firmeza, tenía una fe indomable que Kai no se daría por vencido tan pronto, y volverían juntos de nuevo a su casa.

Cada uno de los días que faltaban para que lo interviniera el ojidorado lo visitaba a escondidas, siendo ya una rutina saber a cuáles horarios los médicos estarían alejados de los corredores. Para desazón de Rei, el bicolor estaba más pálido y decaído a medida que los días pasaban, necesitaba mucha fuerza para no descomponerse frente al ruso, pero daba rienda suelta a sus emociones cuando salía del cuarto.

En el día que Kai había advertido a Rei, con su voz arrastrada, aquél no estaba más en el cuarto asignado; con gran tristeza vió que el aposento estaba vacío, y sobre el lecho apenas yacían las sábanas arrugadas. Las probabilidades no se contaban más en días, pero sí en horas, ahora el puesto de Rei era el cuarto del hotel, al lado del teléfono que debería sonar caso la intervención quirúrgica no diera resultado; sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigió al hotel donde estaba hospedado.

Encendió frenéticamente el televisor, cambiando los canales pero sin prestar la mínima atención a las imágenes que desfilaban frente a sus ojos. Lo que más absorbía su concentración era el tableteo incesante de un reloj de pared, cuyas manecillas señalaban el inexorable paso del tiempo, sin posibilidad de retorno y con acúmulo de tensión a cada segundo pasado; aquel movimiento circular lo hipnotizaba casi, el atardecer dio paso a la noche y Rei no paraba de mirar el reloj. Acurrucado en su lecho, con los ojos ardiéndole por el sueño al cual se resistía a entregarse, hacía cuentas mentales, cuántos segundos habían pasado desde que lo vio por última vez… .¿Debía pasarse la noche en vela?. De todas formas, si el teléfono no tocaba significaría que Kai estaba vivo. Paradójicamente el chino no deseaba que el teléfono tocara, pero estaba pendiente de su campanilleo, ansioso por escucharlo o por la perspectiva de que tocara, sus emociones entremezcladas le dictaban que se durmiera pues no iba a tocar, eso sería bueno pues significaría que todo había salido bien… si tocara todo estaría perdido, por eso no tendría que dormir, necesitaba estar consciente de lo que iba decir si llegara el momento de atender.

En tal situación, Rei se sumía momentáneamente en sueños profundos pero breves, despertando sobresaltado con las terribles visiones que le sobrevenían. Su concepto de realidad y onirismo estaban inextricablemente enlazados, como los de un drogadicto que alucina en los ápices de sus viajes desconocidos, sus pensamientos absurdos lo conducían por extraños senderos mentales, suprimiéndole toda y cualquier emoción coherente. Apoyó con cansancio su cabeza sobre las almohadas, dio un suspiro largo y se dispuso a hundirse en el narcótico sueño que no soportaba más, pensar en posibilidades lo dejaba exhausto.

El teléfono dio un campanilleo.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron abruptamente, con la rapidez de quien durmió la tarde entera esperando el repiqueteo de ese aparato a esas horas de la madrugada. Se incorporó, respirando pesadamente, observando el aparato dando su tercer toque; no quería pensar en nada, quizá fuera el servicio de cuarto o alguien que llamó equivocado, pero por alguna razón las manos le estremecían cuando levantó el auricular.

– .¿Es usted Rei Kon?. – preguntó una voz pausada y masculina al otro lado de la línea.

El chino contestó con afirmativamente, con un tono seco. Más que estremecérsele las manos, un escalofrío desagradable le recorría todo el cuerpo, era imposible que supieran su nombre si no eran del establecimiento donde estaba Kai… aunque podía ser también de la recepción del hotel.

– Soy un atendiente de la cliníca – prosiguió aquella voz impasible – lo sentimos mucho, pero el cliente del cuarto 565…

El chino agachó lentamente la cabeza, mientras dos lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos entrecerrados, rodándole las mejillas hasta caérsele en el regazo; no escuchaba más nada de lo que dijera aquella voz, no le importaba más. Dejó caer en el suelo el auricular al escuchar el tono cortado de la llamada, con labios y puños apretados metió su cabeza entre las almohadas, no deseaba ver nada, escuchar nada, sentir nada… quería morir allí mismo, asfixiado si posible, resistiéndose a creer que el día anterior lo había visto y que ahora no existía más. Humedeció las sábanas con su imperceptible sollozo, acurrucándose entre las desarregladas mantas, sintiendo su corazón deteniéndose y la sensación de soledad creciendo con proporciones aterradoras. La mera idea de no poder mirarlo más, ni tocarlo, ni besarlo, lo llenaba de una impotencia que no le permitía moverse casi, llorando por el dolor de haberlo perdido, por el miedo a su incierto y tambaleante futuro, por el odio de haberlo conocido y amado. Se hundió en un enfermizo sueño, con las faces rojizas por el llanto, era lo único que podía hacer ahora que todo estaba perdido.

La mañana siguiente estaba cerca de aquel suceso, porque la llamada había sido a la madrugada. Rei se levantó y miró el reloj, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una falta de aire terrible, por lo cual abrió las ventanas de par en par; afuera hacía un clima casi otoñal, con viento fresco y neblina cirniéndose sobre toda la ciudad. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, no se sentía descansado ni mucho menos; se vistió lentamente y no comió nada, era necesario hacer algo que no se sentía mínimamente preparado.

Llegó a primeras horas de la mañana, deseaba tener un semblante serio pero no lograba su cometido, las ansias de ver a Kai competían con su senso racional de evitarlo, sabía bien que no soportaría verlo ahora, sería demasiado para él. Vio al médico del primer día recorriendo los pasillos.

– Kai Hiwatari… vine a … verlo – indicó Rei con voz titubeante.

– No puede usted verlo – cortó automáticamente el galeno.

.¡Eso era el colmo!. El ojidorado sintió el coraje crecerle, apretó con fuerza los puños, .¡Era su derecho poder verlo, ahora más que nunca!.

– Voy a llevarlo de aquí – replicó el oriental con voz dura.

– .¿Y quién se cree usted para poder hacer tal cosa?. – dijo a su vez el médico, irguiéndose lo más que su corta talla permitía.

.¡Inconcebible!. ¡Además de frío, se revelaba muy dueño de sí esa fracción de hombre que tenía delante de sí!. Sus puños se apretaron más aún, revelando sus blancos nudillos.

– .¡Se supone que ustedes no van a hacer provecho de alguien que ya ha fallecido!. – exclamó con voz fuerte el oriental.

– .¿Fallecido?. – interpeló el hombrecillo, confuso – pero el señor Hiwatari no ha fallecido.

– .¿Cómo que…no?. – indagó Rei, sintiendo su coraje desvanecerse.

– Fue intervenido ayer a la noche, ahora está en la sección de convalescientes – informó secamente el doctor – ha sido un éxito la operación. Ahora, si permite que siga con mi trabajo… - agregó, alejándose.

– .¡Espere!. – exclamó Rei, sujetándole del blanco guardapolvo - .¿Y cómo se explica que me llamaron ayer para decirme que había fallecido?.

– .¿Le llamaron a _usted_?. – dijo el hombre, incrédulo - .¿A usted?. No puede ser… .¡Robert!. A la recepción, ahora mismo – llamó el galeno por un intercomunicador.

– .¿Qué necesita?. – dijo una voz a las espaldas de Rei, la misma voz que lo había llamado la noche anterior comunicándole la fatídica noticia, pertenecía a un asistente joven que también iba de guardapolvo blanco.

– Le he dicho que comunicara el deceso del paciente 556, .¿no lo hizo usted?. – preguntó el doctor.

– .¿No era el del cuarto 565?. – preguntó a modo de respuesta el asistente – yo podría jurar que usted me había dicho…

– .¡No!. Era del 556, el 565 está en convalescencia ahora y…

Rei sintió el coraje viniéndosele con fuerza redoblada, ahora que asistía a aquel teatro surreal y absurdo. .¡Le habían hecho sufrir lo indecible por culpa de un cambio de números!. El asistente se sobresaltó al ver a Rei acercándose, sus orbes brillaban más felinamente que nunca, sus rápidos puños se levantaron para tomarlo de las solapas y levantarlo con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo sentir al desgraciado asistente la sensación de un breve vuelo que terminó estrepitosamente detrás del mostrador de atendimiento, haciéndole perder por un rato los sentidos. Después de esto el oriental se sintió mejor, aunque también podría dar unas sacudidas al insignificante médico si no hubiera abierto la boca, perplejo, para decir:

– Supongo… supongo que usted va a querer ver a Kai, .¿verdad?.

Silenciosamente el galeno condujo al oriental através de los vacíos corredores, hasta detenerse frente a una ventana de vidrio. En su interior pudo divisar a Kai, plácidamente dormido, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cansada, después de aquello podría volver a dormir nuevamente y esperar apenas que saliera de aquel horrible lugar. El rostro del bicolor había adquirido de nuevo un rosáceo tono, su expresión ausente y sus facciones relajadas hacían pensar a Rei en un niño indefenso y dormido, sentía que la sangre volvía a pulsarle en su interior de nuevo y su corazón le dolía, pero ahora de felicidad.

Al cuarto día Hiwatari abrió los ojos, y vio las dos cosas más bellas que podrían haber: a su amado ojidorado acaricándole los cenizos cabellos, con una ternura sin igual, y un ramillete de violetas reposando sobre la mesa, exhalando su débil pero persistente aroma. No sentía más opresión dentro de su cabeza, ni desequilibrios, los colores se le antojaban más vivos que antes… si los ojos de Rei le parecían dorados, ahora lo eran mucho más. Su fascinante descubrimiento lo tenía hipnotizado, mirándolo con fijeza, pudo ver también los labios del chino abriéndose parar formar una sonrisa, una sonrisa apenas para él, para su regocijo, de esos labios que por segunda vez le fue concedido la gracia de disfrutarlos y acariciarlos, de pertenecerlos y poseerlos.

– .¿Flores para mi entierro?. – bromeó Kai con voz débil, sonriendo también y ladeando la cabeza para señalar las violetas.

– Por supuesto… me has asustado lo suficiente para querer apretarte el cuello – dijo Rei cariñosamente, siguiéndole la corriente al bicolor.

– Suena interesante – mencionó el ruso – pero no lo hagas todavía, necesito contemplar un poco más esos tus ojos que me entretienen tanto…

– Dentro de poco tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo – respondió el oriental, acercándose más a Kai, a punto de juntar sus labios a los de él.

– Es lo siguiente – dijo el galeno, en el preciso momento que se besarían entró de repente a la habitación, interrumpiendo su momento particular – apenas quedarán cicatrices imperceptibles en la nuca, tendrá que tomar algunos medicamentos por unos seis meses y restringir ciertas cosas – dijo el médico con un tono excesivamente sugestivo, por lo cual Kai arqueó las cejas, pensando en las posibilidades. Sin embargo Rei lo tranquilizó, sea lo que fuere no debería preocuparse por ello ahora.

– .¿Y qué serían esas "ciertas cosas"?. – preguntó Kai con tono enfadado.

– Ahm… bueno, trabajo excesivo, ciertos alimentos, periodos sin dormir… después le extenderé una receta sobre eso.

– .¿Algo más?. – interpeló de nuevo el bicolor.

– Hmm… nada más. Respecto a lo que creo adivinar… háganlo, no importa cuánto, será benéfico… para ustedes dos – contestó el hombrecillo, sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

El bicolor sentía una nostalgia inmensa al verse de nuevo en la ciudad que había abandonado, todo era tan familiar y tan parte de sus recuerdos y costumbres que sentía una felicidad inmensa al reconocer los edificios, las calles y los árboles. Era la primera vez que reparaba en todo eso, jamás se detuvo a pensar o reflexionar sobre esos elementos que lo rodeaban, tanto por estar muy ocupado como porque siempre eran opacados o distorcidos. Sin embargo, ahora todo se le aparecía muy ordenado, con los colores más vivos que pudieran existir, brillantes y que parecían competirse por inundar las orbes de Kai, cada hoja de árbol era objeto de su atención, aún los pájaros cantaban más afinadamente y las personas, ajenas a su historia, parecían más increíbles, como si el universo hubiera conspirado para recibirlo de nuevo a casa, con las gratas sensaciones visuales que probablemente no conseguiría conciliar el sueño a la noche. El taxi que los llevó de nuevo a la oficina de Rei se detuvo frente a la puerta, donde ambos descendieron y Rei hurgó los bolsillos en búsqueda de la llave; el viento sibilaba entre las hojas de los árboles, ahora Kai podía escucharlo.

Al entrar, el bicolor percibió el olor a yeso, sorprendido porque nunca había reparado en eso. Las imágenes, los aromas y los sonidos parecían pertenecer a otra realidad, al cual estaba acostumbrado antes de su enfermedad y que al ir perdiendo gradualmente fue adaptándose, creyendo que aquello era lo normal. Cuando recobró la capacidad de percibirlo todo con normalidad, quedaba impresionado por sus capacidades; el caos en la oficina de Rei era el mismo, todo cubierto de polvo y sucio, las oxidadas herramientas reposaban sobre la mesa y la débil luz entraba por los cristales opacos. A un lado estaba una estructura cubierta con un lienzo, Kai se acercó y de un tirón lo sacó… para luego ver que se trataba de su efigie, aún incompleta.

– .¡Rei, eres un mentiroso!. – le recriminó el ruso, mientras el chino dejaba sus pertenencias sobre el sofá – me habías dicho que terminaste mi estatua, y no lo hiciste.

El ojidorado no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, sonriendo. Bien sabía que el ruso sería incapaz de recriminarlo por no haberlo hecho, pero se sorprendió cuando Kai lo tomó de los pulsos y lo acercó a su tórax, mirándolo severamente.

– Te odio tanto, Rei… que ahora deberás morir asfixiado, pero no de un modo convencional – repuso el bicolor, con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada pervertida.

– .¡Kai!.

No pudo proferir más una palabras el ojidorado, puesto que el ruso lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó con deseo, dando espacio para que sus labios jugaran entre sí, explorándose mutuamente sus bocas, entregándose al grato calor que se proporcionaban en brazos del otro; su enceguecedor acto los insensibilizaba de su alrededor, mientras Kai lo sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura y la cabeza Rei iba trastabillando, pues el bicolor avanzaba cada vez más sobre él, sometiéndolo a todas sus ansias, disfrutando de él como nunca, no permitiéndole tomarse un respiro siquiera. El ojidorado nada más se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Kai, momentáneamente abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de algo…

– .¡Kai, no!. ¡Espera, ten cuidado!. – gimió el chino, en los pocos segundos que le concedía separarse de sus labios, pero el ruso no le hizo caso.

Lo único que ambos escucharon y suspendió sus imperiosas demostraciones de amor fue un estrépito de algo cayéndose y partiéndose en mil pedazos. Ambos giraron la cabeza y contemplaron, silenciosos, la estatua de Kai convertido en un montón de trozos rotos, en su furor el ruso había empujado inadvertidamente el cajón donde reposaba la imagen. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

– Se rompió – comentó simplemente el chino.

– No importa – replicó Kai – no necesitarás hacer otro por mucho tiempo – finalizó.

Tomó de nuevo a Rei en sus brazos para seguir prodigándose el amor que ningún inmortal, antes o después, hubiera sido capaz de conceder a su creador… lo que le importaba era estar junto a Rei Kon, el único creador de inmortales que había dado su corazón al modelo original…

(FIN)

* * *

_Y fin! Ah! Díganme que estuvo bueno la cosa, verdad? Jejeje! Es espléndido cuando todo termina bien... pero no podemos dejar de admitir que Rei tuvo sus momentos de sufrimiento (y Kai sus momentos de omisión)... de antemano quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores y lectoras que tuvieron la paciencia para seguir minuciosamente esta historia desde el principio, y espero que les haya gustado el desenlace. Aguardaré con expectación sus opiniones. Gracias y hasta pronto!_


End file.
